Intentions
by Paula Patterson-McClendon
Summary: This is a Fan Fiction based off my favorite attorney from the show Big Valley.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **SAN FRANCISCO**

 **Jarrod is sitting in his office deciding if he wants to go home to the ranch for the holidays. He isn't sure he wants to celebrate them and be around a lot of people. It isn't like anyone would miss him. His father wouldn't miss him he has Nick and Heath. His mother has Audra and Gene. So, no one would miss him. Also, he has been asked to talk to a prisoner at San Quentin women prison who may have been convicted of a crime she didn't commit. Also, her lawyer may not have done his job defending her causing her to be convicted. If Judge Oakes is right and they can prove it than the prisoner could be granted a new trial. He is thinking about all of this when he is interrupted by a knock on the door by his assistant with a telegram from his mother wanting him to come home for the holidays. He sends a reply stating that it is undecided what he is going to do yet. He sends it as he boards a train to Sacramento.**

 **He is making notes about the case and what information he needs to get. He is wondering what kind of shape his new client will be in, because prison life can be hard. He decides to try to take a cat nap before he gets there. As he closes his eyes, he remembers the wire from his mother. He is thinking that she will have to understand.**

 **He is thinking about his cases, family, and his Beth before she died. How he was so happy until she was killed. He is thankful that his parents have each other, but he will never have that, and he must live with it. He will never love again. That is the way it is. All he has is his career and nothing anyone says or does is going to change that. He is thinking about all of this as the train pulls into Sacramento. It is late so he decides to get a hotel room and dinner. He will go to the prison tomorrow.**

 **THE RANCH**

 **Victoria is in tears. Nick, Tom & Heath come in they all notice. They ask her what is wrong? She tells them nothing as she gets up to finish dinner. They ask Audra what is wrong? She tells them that Jarrod isn't coming home for the holidays. They all yell what? He didn't say why? She tells them that she is going to San Francisco to spend the holidays with him. Tom says now young lady. She says don't now me. If you really loved Jarrod you would make sure he had a family and home to come to, but all you care about is Nick and Heath. Nick says Audra that isn't true. She turns to him and says yes, it is. She says when was the last time you spend time with Jarrod Nick. She says ever since you started working with father full time, and since Heath joined the family you haven't spent any time with Jarrod. Have any of you noticed that every time he comes home, he packs up more of his things and takes them back to San Francisco with him. No, you haven't noticed none of you. Also has it ever occurred to you three that is the reason he became so close to Beth so fast, because she gave him what he needed and that you three refuse to give him love. She tells them as she runs up the stairs. Heath says she does have a point Nick. He says we really messed up he says a Tom goes to the kitchen to talk to Victoria. **

**He tells her I am sorry Tori. Audra is pretty upset with Nick, Heath, and I. She says I know. He asks her do you agree with her. She says when Beth was alive Jarrod lived, but not it is like he is just going through the motions and not living. And what has his family done to take care of him and help him nothing. You, Nick, and Heath have been taking care of the ranch and not caring about Jarrod. I have been taking care of the house and the children that I haven't considered my oldest child. We all have forgotten that there is another member of this family. She tells him with tears coming down her face. He tells her that maybe Audra has the right idea about going to San Francisco. She says what? He says you had no idea that our daughter plans to go to see Jarrod he asks as there is a knock on the door.**

 **Silas answers the door to Judge Harlan. He says hi to Tom and Victoria. They invite him in. He tells them that he has come to deliver gifts for everyone from Jarrod. I told him I would deliver them for since I was passing through. He says to tell the children not to open the gifts until Christmas. They ask him to stay for dinner. He agrees since his train is delayed. Audra bombards him with question about Jarrod. Tom tells her to stop asking so many questions. She says you may not care about Jarrod, but I do, and I want to know everything about him. He tells her that he is alright. That when he says him the last time, he was on his way to the women's prison to see a client. Victoria suggest that they move into the living room and tells Audra to stop asking questions. Audra excuses her self and leaves without permission from her parents. She goes up to her from. She says out loud you may not care that Jarrod isn't here, but I do.**

 **After the Judge leaves. Tom says I think it is time I talk to our daughter. Victoria says no I will talk to her in the morning. He says alright, but what they don't know is that their daughter is upstairs counting her money to see how much she has saved up so she can buy a ticket to San Francisco.**

 **The next morning Audra gets up before everyone and writes a note to her mother telling her that she has done to be with Jarrod. Then she leaves to catch the morning train.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **WOMEN'S PRISON**

 **Jarrod is waiting to see Ms. Bell his client. While Audra is on a train to San Francisco. He has no idea his sister is on a train.**

 **A guard escorts a beautiful prisoner into the waiting room. He is speechless and must remind him self she is a client. He introduces him self and ask her to tell him everything that happened to her for her to end up in prison. That is when he finds out that Phil Archer was her attorney. Also, he is surprised that she hasn't taken an attitude with him and that she isn't hostile with him like some prisoner he has met. The guard tells them that their time is up. He tells her he will be back.**

 **THE RANCH**

 **They all come down for breakfast. That is when Victoria notices a note on the table where she sits. She recognizes the handwriting. She opens it and reads it. She says no! They all ask her what is wrong? She tells them that Audra has gone to San Francisco to be with Jarrod for the Holidays. Tom jumps up says I will try to catch the train and stop her. She says no! She isn't a child Tom, but one of us needs to send Jarrod a wire. Nick says I will do it he tells them as he gets up. Heath says I will ride with you. I can get the supplies we need. Victoria says now two of my babies are gone she tells him as she gets up and leaves the room.**

 **WOMEN'S PRISON**

 **Jarrod leaves the prison wires his assistants in Stockton and San Francisco to get him all the documents on the case California vs Mollie Bell. Also, before he leaves, he decides to talk to the warden of the Women's Prison to request more time with his client so he can prepare her case. He also decides to stay overnight instead of going back to San Francisco, but that changes when he gets a wire from his assistant stating that his sister is there. Also, that he got a wire from Nick stating the same thing. He wires back asking her to tell her to stay at his townhouse and that he is on his way back. As he boards the train he is wondering where his sister's head is. Also, he wires his parents telling them that everything is fine. He figures that they don't need to know that he wasn't there when Audra arrived.**

 **Nick informs his parents what they got a wire from Jarrod saying everything is fine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **SAN FRANCISCO**

 **Jarrod has arrived and head for his townhouse. He is thinking that when he gets a hold of his sister what he will do, but he must admit it will be nice to see her. He gets to his town house and his sister jumps into his arms before he can close the door. He says hi honey. She says I missed you. He tells her that he missed her also. He says now tell me why you are here. She tells him that she came to spend the holidays with him. He asks her what about Mother and Father they will miss you. She tells him that they have Nick, Heath and Gene. That they won't even know I am gone. She says now big brother I am hungry. How about taking your little sister to dinner? He says alright let's go to the Cliff House and then after I must stop by my office.**

 **The next morning, he asks her what she has planned. She says I wanted to see if I could visit my friend Emily while I am here if she is home. He tells her why don't you write her a note and I will send it with a messenger. When he delivers my note to Judge Oakes. If we get an answer back from her, I can drop you off at her house, before I go to the office and you can spend some time visiting her. After I am done at the office, I can pick you back up.**

 **While they are having breakfast, Jarrod gets an invitation to attend a Holiday Ball at Colonel Lee's home. He asks her if she would like to attend the ball with him. She says yes. She says I also need a dress for it. She says maybe Emily will go shopping with me if she is available.**

 **While they finish breakfast and talking about the ball a message comes for Audra from Emily. Jarrod drops her off at Emily's and then goes to his office.**

 **THE RANCH**

 **No one has said much about Jarrod and Audra not being home, but they can all see the sadness in Victoria. Even though everyone is decorating the house and getting ready for the holidays. Nick ask his father what should they do. He says I don't know son. Jarrod is an adult I can't run his life even though I agree with some of what Audra said. I just don't know what to do about it. He asks where Heath is as they walk into the house. He went to town for mother.**

 **She asks if one of them are going into town tomorrow? That she has a letter that she wants to send to Jarrod and Audra. Tom tells her that one of them will take it to town tomorrow for her he promises. As they are sitting enjoying a quiet evening. Tom ask Victoria what she is thinking. She says I was just wondering what Jarrod and Audra are up to. While they are enjoying a quiet evening Jarrod and Audra are on their way to the Ball.**

 **SAN FRANCISCO**

 **Jarrod and Audra make it to the Ball. They are greeted by Colonel, Mrs. Richard Lee and their daughter Amanda who kisses Jarrod. Audra can tell that Amanda has a thing for Jarrod, but Jarrod doesn't want anything to do with her. They enjoy there evening, but Jarrod keeps his distance from Amanda. He does visit with a couple of Judges and Lawyers while he keeps an eye on his sister. Also, there is a couple of reporters there. So, he knows it will be in the papers, but he will worry about that later. As they are leaving Richard Jr ask Audra how long she will be in town? She tells him she is not sure, but I am staying with my brother she tells him as they leave.**

 **They are riding back to his townhouse he asks her if she is trying to get him into trouble with Mother and Father. When they find out what you told Richard Jr he tells her laughing. She says Jarrod Thomas as she laughs. She asks him why he isn't willing to give Amanda Lee a chance. She cares about you. He tells her that he will never love again. Now drop it. We aren't going to talk about it again he tells her as the taxi stops at his townhouse.**

 **Heath goes into town for Victoria to mail her letter. While he is in town, he gets the mail and the newspaper. He reads it and sees a picture of Jarrod and Audra at a Ball. When he gets to the house, he tells his mother that he mailed her letter, picked up the mail and the newspaper. He hands it to her and tells her to look at the society page. Nick and Tom ask what is going on.**

 **He says Jarrod and Audra made the papers. They say what? She says yes that they went to Colonel Lee's Holiday Ball together. She says it is a very beautiful picture. Tom see she says as she shows it to him. Nick says at least we know they are together and safe he tells his mother. She says I know, but both should be home with their family she tells him as she gets up and leaves the room.**

 **Heath says that didn't go well. Tom says boys try to be patient with your mother he tells them. Heath says I am going out to the Barn I need to see about Gal's leg. I think there is something wrong with his leg. They tell him he might want to have Gene look at it. He says ok as he opens the door to find Phil Archer there looking for Jarrod. He tells them to tell Jarrod to leave his cases alone that if he doesn't, he will pay. Nick grabs Phil and says don't you ever threaten my brother. Tom says Phil get out of here and leave my son alone. Phil says why are you defending Jarrod Mr. Barkley you never cared about Jarrod before it is too late to care now. Heath says come on Phil you better get out of here before you end up in jail and leave my brother alone. They all turn to go back in the house and find Victoria there. She says Tom what trouble has Jarrod got into. He says I don't know, but I am catching the train tomorrow morning to San Francisco. She says I am going with you. He is my son also. Nick and Heath says we are going also. They tell them know that they stay here. That they will wire them if they see they won't be home for the holidays.**

 **SAN FRANCISCO**

 **Tom and Victoria arrive on the morning train. They decide since it is early that they will go to Jarrod's townhouse first, but when they get there no one is there. They find out from his house keeper that they won't be home until this evening. So, they decide to go to Jarrod's office that is when they find out he is in court. They make it to court just as the prosecution is calling their first witness. They observe Jarrod in court as he turns, he sees his parents, but you can tell by his face that Jarrod isn't happy to see them as an aid comes in and hands him a message. He asks the Judge's permission to call this witness later. By the time they recess for lunch Jarrod has discredited every witness the prosecutor has called. As he turns Audra and Emily arrive. She says big brother where are you taking us for lunch and Emily has a question to ask you, she says. She still hasn't noticed her parents. He says ladies wait I know I promised you two lunch, but we have a problem. They ask him what? He says Audra turn around. She turns around and comes fac to face with her parents. She says Mother and Father when did you get here, she asks them as she kisses them. They tell her this morning. We needed to talk to Jarrod in person they tell her as Judge Oakes walks in the door saying when I am done with that weasel, he won't be able to practice law in hell. Jarrod says let me guess Phil Archer. He says the one and only. Ms. Bell isn't the only case he has messed up on. Jarrod sits down and says I don't want to know. He puts his hand on Jarrod and says I need you son. Jarrod gets up and says sorry ladies, but I am going to have to do lunch another time. You two enjoy the afternoon with Mother and Father. The Judge is going to treat me to lunch he says as he turns to leave. He turns oh Emily I promise later if you remind me you and I can talk he tells her as he says bye. Audra says well I guess father is treating us to lunch Emily she says as they leave. Victoria says the way it sounds Phil is in trouble and it is up to Jarrod to fix the mess he made.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **SAN FRANCISCO**

 **The afternoon session of court has begun, but Jarrod is still in shock by Judge Oakes proposition. Jarrod has successful proven his client is innocent and Judge Davis has dismissed the case. He is congratulated by the prosecutor. His parents congratulate him on his case. He tells them that he must go by his office before he can call it a day. He suggests that they go to his pace and he will see them later. Tom tells him that they need to talk to him. He tells them that it will have to wait until later. With that he leaves them standing in the courthouse. They are in shock. Victoria says Tom that isn't our son she tells him as they leave the courthouse.**

 **They get to Jarrod's to find Audra & Emily laughing. They are having a good time that they haven't noticed Tom & Victoria. Emily ask Audra do you really think that Jarrod will help me. She says I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to ask him. I hope he agrees to help me she says as turns around and see The Barkley's. She says hi Mr. & Mrs. Barkley.**

 **At his office he has gotten the documents from the case. California vs Mollie Bell, but other cases as well that Phil is accused of messing upon. That is when he notices that one of those cases are Emily Hitchcock's case. He grabs everything and heads for home hoping that Audra & Emily are still there. **

**While he is on his way home a messenger drops off documents for him to sign so he can sell his townhouse. Victoria, Tom & Audra are shocked. Victoria is wondering what Jarrod is up to. She is getting very worried about him. Also, they notice a deed in Jarrod's name to a small spread of land outside of San Francisco. Emily tells Audra that she has to go before she is caught out after curfew. She tells Tom and Victoria bye. Audra promises her that she will make sure to remind Jarrod that she needs to talk to him.**

 **Jarrod arrives to his mother cooking dinner, his father and Audra playing checkers. He asks Audra where Emily is? She tells him that she had to leave. Alright he says as she tells him that a messenger dropped off some documents for him. He tells her thanks as he goes into his study. Victoria and Tom follow him into his study. He asks them what they think they are doing coming in her without knocking or invited. This is my home not yours. You are guest here. If you can't respect me and live by my rules than you can pack up and leave. Now get out he says as Victoria says Jarrod what has happened to my little boy. She says please don't sign anything until we talk, she tells him as they leave him alone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Later that evening he goes into the kitchen to get a snack and finds his mother. He says hi lovely lady. I thought everyone turned in. She says I couldn't sleep. Why are you up she ask? I was reading over some cases Judge Oakes wanted me to look at. She says can we talk yes, but it depends on what you want to talk about. She says about what is going on with you. He tells her that there is nothing going with him. She says that isn't true Jarrod. He says mother. She says don't mother me. Talk to me I want to help. There is nothing going on. She says that isn't true.**

 **Phil Archer is threatening you. He laughs Phil is harmless. What about you moving? He tells her that isn't your business. It is just my business not yours. She says Jarrod I am your mother. I need to know where you are and that you are alright, she tells him. She puts her had on his arm and says I love you come home. You can have a life in Stockton and be with your family. No, I won't do that. Than build on your piece of the land Tom says as they turn around. We love you Jarrod come home he tells him as there is a knock at the door. Jarrod opens it up to Emily's parents. They tell him that Emily has been arrested. They tell him that she has been arrested. They tell him that she hasn't broken probation. He asks them into the study so he can help them. Victoria says I will fix you and Jarrod some coffee. Jarrod leaves the Hitchcock's with his parents while he goes to the police station, but on his way, he stops by Judge Oakes.**

 **Later that evening Jarrod walks in with Emily and Judge Oakes. He tells them that Emily has been released into his custody until this mess is cleared up. Also, you all will be moving out of your home and into here that was the weasel will not be able to harass you he tells them. He tells them Audra will be staying her to keep Emily company while I get this settled, he tells them all.**

 **He leaves Emily alone with her parents while he walks the Judge to the door. Jarrod and the Judge hug. He says I will see you in the morning. He says night as he shakes his head and turns around to go see about his house guest.**

 **He walks into everyone talking. He says it is late why don't we call it a night and continue this in the morning. They tell him that they don't have any clothes. He tells them that he can find them something for tonight than tomorrow. We can get all your things from your old place. They tell him thank you. He tells you are welcome, but one thing you all are not to talk to anyone, but me concerning Emily's case. Now let us all get some sleep he tells them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **The next morning finds everyone getting up slowly. Jarrod is in the study getting all his paper work so he can make sure all the charges against her are dropped and her conviction is overturned. Also, he plans take the Hitchcock's to get somethings from their home before he takes them to their new home. He takes headache powder before he goes into breakfast. Also, he hopes no one has seen him do it, because he doesn't want to have to answer questions, but Victoria has seen him do it. He gets up to go into the kitchen, but he doesn't see his mother when he leaves his study.**

 **Everyone has come down for breakfast. He has noticed that Emily has one of Audra's dresses on, Mrs. Hitchcock has a dress on that is Victoria's and Mr. Hitchcock has Tom's clothes on. He says the way it looks everyone is set. He says ladies you look better in those dresses than mother and Audra's does he tells them as he laughs. He tells them that after breakfast he will take them to their new home.**

 **Victoria says we will all go, but she is shocked by the anger in Jarrod's eyes and by what he says. He says wait since when do you have a say in what is going on. Tom says Jarrod he stands up slams his hands on the table and says don't Jarrod me. This is my home not yours and I make the rules.**

 **Also, Emily is my responsible. Now you take Mother and go back to the ranch where you belong. He turns around and says Audra I am not going to make you stay here, your old enough to make your own decisions, but I think it would help, be good for Emily if you stay longer. That is just my opinion he tells her as there is a knock at the door.**

 **He answers the door to Judge Oakes and Judge Murry. They say morning to everyone. He looks at Jarrod and says I have all the paper work ready for you and Mr. Hitchcock to sign. They turn to the Hitchcock's and tells them that they have purchased a home for them, but it will be in Jarrod's name and your name. So that way Phil Archer can't take your home from you again.**

 **Emily says Jarrod we can't ask you to do that, but Jarrod says don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I have been doing it for a very long time at it isn't going to change anything. So, let us get you to your new home.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **While Victoria does the dishes, she tells Tom that he can go back to the Ranch, but she is not leaving their son. There is something wrong with him and I am going to find out what it is. He says we will both find out he says Nick and Heath can handle the ranch without me.**

 **He walks in saying come on I will walk you two to the train on the way to the Hitchcock's old house. They tell him that they are staying longer that they will get a hotel room. He says no I don't want you staying in a hotel room. You can stay here but remember that this is my home not yours he tells them.**

 **They all leave to go pack up the Hitchcock's things and move them into there new home. They have gotten them all packed up. What have gotten them all packed up. With how many people have showed up they got them all packed up in one day.**

 **They get to there new home. Everyone is pleasantly surprised and the Elder Barkley's look at each other when both realize that the property Jarrod bought outside of town was for the Hitchcock's**

 **Everyone is helping the Hitchcock's unpack. They are all having good time. While they are unpacking Judge, Murry rides up. He asks to speak to Jarrod alone. He tells him that he has his law license is safe.**

 **Also, he tells him that he got a wire for him from the Bar Association. He opens it and sees that it is good news. Also, the Judge gives him the results of both of his Bar exams which proofs he passed both with flying colors. He tells Jarrod to calm down and stop worrying.**

 **BOSTON**

 **In the meantime, US Marshalls are interrupting all of Jarrod's classmates to find out if there are any witnesses to who attacked Jarrod on the day, he took the first Bar Exam.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **BOSTON**

 **The Marshalls have found out that Jarrod's old girl friend was threatened if she talked and told the truth. Now all they must do is find her. Once they find her, they can find out the truth and who attacked Jarrod Barkley. They decide to wire Jarrod to find out if he knows where Meliza Allen went to after they graduated. After they send the wire, they continue questioning Jarrod's classmates.**

 **STOCKTON**

 **Phil Archer is in a panic. He is trying to figure out how to save his neck. When he sees Nick and Heath Barkley come into town. He asks them where their lousy brother is. Nick tells him to watch his mouth. Heath says come on Nick he isn't worth it he tells him as they turn to leave, but Phil grabs Nick and tells him to tell Jarrod that he better minds his own business, or he will pay. Nick knocks Phil on his rear and tells him to never threaten his brother again. As Nick is getting ready to hit Phil again. Fred runs over stops Nick and tells him I will care of this.**

 **Phil demands that Nick be arrested, but Fred tells him no it was self-defense. Now get out of here Phil. You are in enough trouble he tells him as he walks with Nick & Heath to the Saloon. They ask what that was about. He says I can't say, but Nick you need to go be on the next train to San Francisco for Jarrod's sake. Heath ask what is than about Nick says I don't know, but Fred knows something we don't know. I think we need to send a wire to Mother and Father Heath says. **

**SAN FRANCISCO**

 **Everyone has gotten the Hitchcock's unpacked and they have all enjoyed a nice evening together. Jarrod & Emily make an appointment to meet at his office as Jarrod has a flashback to being attacked years ago. They are all calling his name, but he doesn't answer anyone. He finally hears them, but they can see the pain and fear all over his face. He tells Emily he will see her tomorrow and tells his parents he will see them at the house. Then he turns and leaves them alone. Audra says what was that all about. Her parents say we don't know, but we will find out they says. They tell the Hitchcock's bye and head for Jarrod's.**

 **Jarrod stops by the Ocean. He sits on a bench and looks out at the ocean. He sits there and stares out at the Pacific. He starts having flashbacks to when he was attacked. He remembers taking the exams the first time and then everything goes blank. His head starts to hurt so he tries to relax.**

 **At Jarrod's they are wondering where he is when a messenger knocks on the door with a wire from Nick to Tom. He opens it up and reads it. He says I am going to find Jarrod. Victoria ask what does the telegram says. He tells her what Phil said to Nick and what Fred told Nick. She says we must find Jarrod she tells him as he walks in the door. He says I thought you all turned in.**

 **Victoria says Jarrod we are worried about you. He says I am find just tried. Tom says we got a telegram from Nick. It seems that Phil is causing trouble in Stockton. Also Fred told Nick to come here. He says Phil is always causing trouble and Nick doesn't belong here. Just like you and mother don't belong here he tells them. Audra says Jarrod we want to help. He says you can't help honey he tells her. Now I am going to call it a night. I am tried and I have a busy, long day tomorrow. He kisses his mother & sister good night. Then he goes up. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Jarrod is having a nightmare and calls out. Victoria & Tom hear Jarrod call out. They go into his room and wake him up. They ask him if he is alright and they ask him if what the nightmare was about. He tells them that he is alright that they can go back to bed. Victoria ask him if he would like he to stay, but he tells her no. He lays back down and think about what he dreamed about. Victoria says Tom there is something wrong with Jarrod. He says I know. We will talk to him tomorrow. **

**Tom & Victoria are in the kitchen having coffee when Jarrod walks in. She tells him that she will fix him breakfast, but he tells her he can't he is running late, and he will get him something on the way to the office. He tells them he got them all tickets for tomorrow morning train to Stockton. Victoria opens her mouth, but Jarrod holds up his hand to stop her. He tells her that he isn't a little boy anymore. I can take care of myself. I promise if I need you, I will wire you he tells her as he kisses her. She asks him when he will be home. He says I don't know, but it will be soon he tells them. He kisses his mother and leaves. He stands outside takes a deep breath and hopes his parents will leave tomorrow. He just wants to be left alone.**

 **He gets to his office and sees a package on his desk. He opens it and sees it is the documents he needs to go to court to get Ms. Bell a new trial. Also, he has gotten the documents for Emily Hitchcock's case also. As he is reading everything, he is wondering what Phil was thinking. He is afraid to see how many more lives Phil has destroyed. He is also thinking what other cases of Phil's he will have to fix. He is interrupted by his assistant telling him that Emily is there and that he has gotten a telegram from Marshall Wesley asking if Jarrod knew the where about of Meliza Allen.**

 **That is when he has a flash back of Meliza getting on top of him to protect him from getting hurt more. He shakes his head and gets back to his client. He assures Emily that he can get her sentence reversed. He tells her that he will get to work on it right away. After she leaves, he gets to work on Emily and Mollie cases. He is so busy that he hasn't noticed that it is lunch time until his parents & Audra walk in. They invite him to lunch, but he tells them that he is too busy to take a lunch today, but you all go ahead. As they are trying to talk him into going to lunch, he gets a message inviting him and his family to Judge Neaves home for lunch. He gets up grabs his hat and says come one. **

**The drive out to Judge Neaves. Jarrod introduces them to Judge Charles Neaves and his wife Olivia. They are in the living room when they notice pictures of Jarrod. Also, they are introduced to a beautiful lady by the name of Meliza Allen. She hugs and kisses him. Also, they aren't hardly apart at all while he is there. After lunch they all walk out to the cemetery on the grounds. Jarrod and Meliza stand in front of a grave with the name Meliza Olivia Barkley beloved daughter date December 1865. Jarrod & Meliza hold each other. Tom & Victoria are shocked. The Judge tells Jarrod that he will leave them alone and walk his parents back to the house. Jarrod shakes his head ok. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **Tom, Victoria & Audra are visiting with the Judge, his wife while Jarrod and Meliza are still at their daughter grave. They are walking back to the house when Jarrod ask Meliza when she is going to tell him the truth. She says it isn't what he thinks. He says stop tell me the truth he tells her as they get to the house. He tells her they will talk about it later. I don't want our parents involved in this.**

 **They are riding home in silence. They get to Jarrod's and Audra burst into tears. He asks her what is wrong. She says how could you. I didn't' even get to meet my niece. Jarrod explodes she was stillborn, and it is none of your business he tells her you spoiled brat. This is my life. I don't have to tell you anything. He says Audra Rose Barkley stop acting like a baby and grow up. He tells her as he goes upstairs.**

 **Jarrod is laying in bed thinking about everything and what Meliza said to him. Also, he is feeling kind of guilty for the way he treated Audra. He will apologize to her tomorrow he decides as he falls asleep.**

 **He goes down to breakfast the next morning. He apologizes to Audra and ask them if they are ready to catch their train. They tell him that they don't what to leave. Especially after what we found out yesterday. He tells them that he is fine and besides the way it looks he will have to be in Stockton soon. So, there is no reason for you all to stay here. They agree to go home since he will be in Stockton soon. Tom wires Nick & Heath that they will be arriving on the train today. Than they board the train. Victoria tells Tom that she doesn't feel right about leaving Jarrod in San Francisco.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **Tom, Victoria, and Audra board the train for Stockton, but what they don't know is that Jarrod and The Attorney General are also on the train. Jarrod ask the conductor to keep it quiet that he and the Attorney General are on the train. While Tom, Victoria, and Audra are talking about what happened while they were visiting Jarrod. Jarrod and the Attorney General are talking about Phil Archer. What no one knows is that the Attorney General sent a wire to Sheriff Madden of Stockton asking him to keep an eye on Phil Archer and make sure he doesn't leave town.**

 **In Stockton Nick & Heath are waiting for the train they observe Phil Archer lurking around the train station. Heath says he is up to something. He better leaves Mother, Father, and Audra alone when they come in Nick says. Neither one of them notice the Sheriff and his deputy. They were about to say something but were interrupted by the train whistle. **

**Nick, Heath greet their parents and sister when they get off the train, but no one has noticed Jarrod and Joe sneak off the train. Before they all can get off the platform Phil attacks the Barkley's. He demands to know everything about Jarrod. Tom says Phil I don't know what your problem is but leave us and Jarrod alone. He takes Victoria's arm and says excuse us. They all turn and walk away, but Phil says you tell Jarrod this isn't over.**

 **Jarrod says why don't you tell me that yourself. Standing there is Jarrod and the Attorney General. Phil turns white as a sheet and tries to leave, but he is surrounded by lawman.**

 **Jarrod says well Phil what do you have to say or are you going to wait until I turn around with my back to you and attack me like you did when we took the bar exam. Phil says he is lying he says am I. You know I am not lying. Oh, what about you assaulting Meliza and killing your child he says. I knew you were jealous of me, but I never knew you were capable of everything you did. Phil, I keep uncovering all your misdeeds.**

 **Just to make myself clear. The child that Meliza had that was stillborn with the name on her tombstone that says Meliza Olivia Barkley. That child is your child Phil not mine, but since I love Meliza, care about her, human enough, and man enough to give the child my name. Which you refused to do. So, Phil I am waiting he says as Phil stands there speechless.**

 **The Attorney General says Phil as of now Jarrod will be taking over as prosecutor of Stockton and he will be taking over all your cases. Also, all the evidence against you has been turned over to the Bar Association. Also, I am looking into seeing if you can be prosecuted for all your crimes. He hands him a court order stating that he can't leave the state, he must stay away from Jarrod and Meliza Allen.**

 **Jarrod grabs Phil by the throat and says one more thing stay away from my family. If you don't you will wish that you were dealing with Nick not me, he says. He lets go of him but turns around and knocks him out. Joe says feel better now. Jarrod says no, but it will do for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **Jarrod says come on Joe let us get checked in to the Cattlemen's. Then I will treat you to dinner and drinks. Nick put his hand on Jarrod. You and Joe come out to the ranch. There is no reason for you not to stay at the ranch. Jarrod turns to Nick and knocks him on his rear don't ever touch me again Phil he says. Joe says easy Jarrod it is ok that is Nick. Joe say easy Jarrod what happened is over breath. Joe turns to Nick and says go home. He says come on Jarrod let's eat and get settled.**

 **Nick is in shock. Victoria says that isn't Jarrod. Mother you are right that isn't Jarrod. My brother would never hurt me, and I am going to find out what is going on, but Tom and Heath stop him. They tell him to wait. Tom, we need to get Jarrod home so we can take care of him Victoria says. I know Tom says let us get home, let everyone cool off and then we can come back to town to talk to Jarrod.**

 **They are riding to the ranch when they run into Duke bringing Jingo to town. He tells them that Jarrod wired him asking him to bring Jingo to town and leave him at the livery stable. Nick says I will do it, but Tom says go ahead Duke do what Jarrod asked you to and we will see you at the ranch.**

 **After dinner Jarrod and Joe are going over Phil Archer cases, but they decide to call it a night and start again tomorrow. Joe goes to the hotel and Jarrod walks to the Livery Stable to see Jingo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **Jarrod decides to take Jingo out. He is enjoying his ride. They are enjoying the moonlight and stars that is when he realizes he is on the ranch. He is sitting looking at the house, but he doesn't stay. He turns Jingo around and heads back to town, but what he doesn't know is that Victoria saw him ride up to the house.**

 **Jarrod and Joe are having breakfast when Joe tells him I think I found the law that will let us prosecute Phil for two counts of assault and murder. The only thing is that it is a federal law not a state law. Which means I will have to prosecute him. What do we do Jarrod ask?**

 **RANCH**

 **Everyone comes down for breakfast. Victoria says Jarrod was her last night, but he didn't come in. He turned around and rode back to town. It took everything I had not to run after him. We will go into town to talk to him after breakfast tom says. Nick, Audra, Heath and Gene say we will go with you, but their parents tell them know that they are going alone. With that everyone talks about their day.**

 **STOCKTON**

 **Joe & Jarrod plan to meet at Jarrod's office in an hour. That way Jarrod can go out to the Orphanage to take care of some legal business and Joe can talk to the judge about getting a warrant for Phil Archer's arrest. **

**ORPHANAGE**

 **Jarrod gets to the Orphanage, but he doesn't find anyone there. He asks a little girl by the name Mary where the Father and Sisters are? She tells him that they are looking for a new Orphan boy. He thanks her as he notices a little boy sneak out of the front door of the Orphanage, but he doesn't get far, because the little boy stops to pet Jingo. Jarrod says stay. His name is Jingo Jarrod says. He isn't going to hurt you. He bends down to talk to the little boy. My name is Jarrod. What is your name? Before the little boy can answer the Father comes out and says there you are Samuel. Come along let's get you back inside, but he won't let go of Jarrod. It is alright Father Jarrod tells him I will walk him in.**

 **STOCKTON**

 **Tom & Victoria arrive at Jarrod's office, but no one is there. So, they walk over to the hotel, but no one is there. They decide to wait for him when they hear Joe tell Jarrod that he got the warrant for Phil's arrest and that he will be tried here in Stockton. He says alright has Fred arrested him yet. No, I am on my way to his office now. He says Jarrod are you with me. He says yes. Joe says ok out with it. It is just I met a little boy today at the Orphanage. He was cute. He asks what was his name Samuel.**

 **They continue talking while they walk to Fred's office. That is when they find out that Phil has escaped. They are furious that the let him escape. I will send a wire to the Marshalls. They are walking to Jarrod's office. He is furious Joe says easy Jarrod we will catch him.**

 **They get to his office find out from his assistant that his parents were there to see him. He asks what they wanted? She tells him they didn't say what they wanted. He says if they come back tell them that I am not available, that I am too busy to see them. She says yes sir. He turns and goes into his office. Joe says Jarrod I can start going over the cases while you talk to your parents. You need to talk to them at least do it for your own sake. I will talk to them, but not right now. I will send them a note to meet me for lunch. He writes a note to his parents and ask his assistant to find his parents and give the note to them.**

 **She finds his parents at the Cattlemen's having coffee. Victoria opens the note. She says Jarrod had invited us to lunch. That he will talk to us then. So, we are free until than she tells Tom.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **STOCKTON**

 **Jarrod meets his parents at the Cattlemen's for lunch. He kisses his mother. They sit to eat when he says alright what do you two want Jarrod says. And don't give me the line that you two are my parents, because that will not work anymore. I am not that little boy anymore that you two can control. They are in shock. Before they can respond a messenger comes in with a wire. He thanks him and pays the messenger. He opens the wire and finds out that Meliza is on her way from San Francisco. He gets up and stops the messenger. He asks him to take the note to his office and ask her Joe Harrison. On the note it says Joe I need you to meet the train for me. Meliza is on the next train coming in from San Francisco.**

 **He apologizes to his parents for the interruption. He says, where were we? Oh, you two trying to interfere in my life. You two lost that right when I became of age.**

 **Tom says that isn't what is happening Jarrod. We are worried about you and we miss you. Jarrod laughs. Victoria says Jarrod. He holds up his hand. One person at a time. Let father finish than you will have your mother. Tom says you haven't been home. You are in trouble and won't let your family help you. The Holidays are coming, and we have no idea if you will be there or not.**

 **He says we are very worried about you. Not to mention Phil Archer coming to the ranch to threaten you. Him running into Nick & Heath in town. Threatening you again. What are we supposed to do Jarrod especially with us not knowing what is going on with you? **

**He asks his mother if she has anything to add to what father had to say. She says yes, I do. He says well let's hear it. She says we are your parents. We have a right to know when you are sick, hurt, and in trouble. We want to take care of you and help you. He says I understand that, but you two must realize that in my profession I can't break a client's confidence. I am sworn to keep my client's secrets and to do my best in helping them. We understand that, but to keep from us the fact that you were assaulted, you were hurt, what you did to help Ms. Allen, not to notify us so we can come to take care of you and not come home where you belong.**

 **She tells him with a tear running down her face. She says Jarrod we all miss you and want you to come home. Before he can say anything, the waiter comes with more coffee for all of them.**

 **Father you have Nick, Heath, Audra, Gene, and Mother you don't want me. Tom starts to say something but stops when Jarrod holds up his hand to silent his father. Nick, Heath and you have the ranch. You have that in common. Gene is a Veterinarian, so he takes care of the animals. Audra helps mother with the house and Orphanage. So, you all belong there. I don't belong there. I learned a long time ago that I didn't belong there. That is why I made a career out of something else, because I didn't belong there.**

 **Tom says that isn't true. You do belong at the ranch. Also, I do need a good attorney and you are the best. So, you see son even if you aren't at the ranch, I still need you. It is just that I will be in town more often, but the ranch is still your home. He says I don't go where I am not wanted. He says I lost Nick along time ago. So, don't bring him in this. He has Heath, he doesn't want me. So, you see the ranch isn't my home. With that said he turns to his mother.**

 **Mother you have an always know where I am. I will always be InTouch. I just can't talk about my case and clients. As for what happened to me it has just been in the last couple of weeks that I started to remember what happened to me. As for what happened to Meliza it isn't my place to talk about it. If she wants to talk about what happened than that is her choice, but until than I won't say anything.**

 **He says as for the Holidays that hasn't been decided, because I didn't know what was going to happen with my case load. I love you both, but you two must realize that I don't belong at the ranch and you all's lives. They both tell him he is wrong. Before they can say anything else Joe and Meliza walk in. Jarrod gets up and kisses Meliza. He thanks Joe for going to the train station. Meliza says hello to Tom and Victoria. Jarrod tells his parents that this meeting is over, and they leave the Cattlemen's. Victoria says Tom we have to figure out how to proof to Jarrod that the ranch is his home.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **STOCKTON**

 **Jarrod, Joe, and Meliza go to the hotel so he can get Meliza a room. He asks her why she is here, and she tells him, because I want to be with you and it is time, I face Phil. Joe tells Jarrod that Phil didn't get far he is broke. Jarrod turns and says what? As they are going upstairs Jarrod stops turn and runs back to the Cattlemen's with Joe and Meliza behind him, but when he gets there his parents are gone.**

 **He runs to the sheriff's office slams the door open says come on Fred and then he runs to the livery stable. Gets Jingo and rides out as fast as he can with Fred, his deputy and Joe behind him.**

 **Victoria & Tom hear horses behind them, but before they can say anything Jarrod jumps from Jingo pushes his parents out of the buggy and to the ground bullets start to fly. He pulls his parents behind some trees and says stay here as he pulls out his derringer out of his pocket. Fred says easy Jarrod it is me. He says whoever it was rode away. Both Jarrod and Joe say it was Phil.**

 **He turns to his parents and ask them where Audra is? He grabs his mother says tell me. Joe says you aren't thinking what I am afraid you are thinking. He turns to Joe and says I am. He has already hurt one woman that we know of Joe but is to stop him from going after another woman especially a very young Barkley woman.**

 **They tell him that she is at the Orphanage. Joe says that is another thing I didn't get a chance to tell you. Samuel's last name is Webb. Jarrod his mother was Wanda Webb. Jarrod's face turns white as he almost falls to the ground. Which means Jarrod says Phil may have hurt another woman, but because she is gone, we may never know the truth.**

 **He says I need Fred with me. Joe do you have your gun. He says yes. I also have my extra one. He says can you take my parents back to town with you, and let my father use your extra gun in case you all run into trouble. He says sure. Fred, I need your deputy to ride to get Nick & Heath. He needs to take them to town. While Fred and I go to the Orphanage to get Samuel & Audra. Tom says I am going with Jarrod. Joe can take Victoria to town, but Jarrod grabs Tom and says you will do as you are told, or you can riot in jail I don't care. Fred and his deputy pull Jarrod off his father. Joe says easy Jarrod. Also, he says effective immediately Jarrod oversees everything. He says sheriff you and your deputy are to do exactly as Jarrod Barkley orders. **

**Also, deputy if Nick & Heath Barkley give you any trouble you tell them they will go to jail for obstruction of justice he tells them. After that Joe points to Jarrod and says use your head, think before you do anything. At least try. He says I will take care of your parents. Fred & Jarrod ride off as Victoria says Tom what has happened to Jarrod. He tells her I don't know, but I am going to find out and we will help Jarrod as they ride back to town with Joe. **

**Orphanage**

 **Fred and Jarrod arrive at the Orphanage. They ask where Audra and Samuel are. They are informed that Audra & Samuel are in the story room. Jarrod explains that they have come for them to take them to town for there own safety. The father says I was wondering when you were going to come for him, he tells Jarrod. He says we found this with his things. It is addressed to you. Jarrod takes the letter, but before he can open it Samuel runs in and holds onto Jarrod. **

**Jarrod bends down and says hi to him. Samuel ask him you bring horse with you. He also says you take me to live with you now. Mama said I go with you no, but you. He tells him yes you are going with me as well as Audra. One of the sisters says come on I will help you get your things Samuel. Audra ask what is going on? He says honey it isn't safe for you to be out here alone or to go back to the ranch. We are taking you and Samuel back to town.**

 **Stockton**

 **The deputy, Nick & Heath have gotten to town ahead of Jarrod. They all go to the hotel where they run into their parents. Nick is demanding to know what is going on. When no one will tell him, he says I am leaving, but before he can Jarrod hits him, and he goes flying across the room. He says now stop acting like a spoiled brat and do as you are told Nick. After that he turns and ask if everyone has rooms. Joe says yes, they do, but I have one question. Do you think he is really hiding on Barkley property? He says yes, I do. **

**He says let us look at this from Phil's point of few. You have no money, no where to go, there is 1000 acres of land where there is line shacks and those line shacks aren't used all the time. Where would you go to hide? Not to mention a two-story house with no telling how much valuables to use to get money & that is if he is brave enough.**

 **Which I don't think he is at the main house. No, he is hiding out somewhere on the property. Also, if he wasn't on the property he wouldn't have shot at my mother and father. No, he was trying to distract everyone so he could hide he says. So, what is the plan he asks?**

 **First, we get everyone settled and make sure the ladies, Samuel are safe. Then Phil and I have it out. Whether is it in a court room or out in the open it is up to him. Either way this is going to end & than I am going to take a long vacation away from everyone. Does that answer your question Jarrod ask? **

**He says everyone this is Samuel Webb. He is the newest member of my family. Meliza says Jarrod, but she shuts up after he shakes his head. She bends down and says hi Samuel. Why don't you come with me & I will get you settled in your room, but he won't let go of Jarrod and says I stay with Jarrod.**

 **Everyone sits down to eat and try to enjoy their meal. Victoria says it is nice for us all to be together for a meal even through it is her in a hotel instead of at the ranch. After dinner they all go up to there rooms, but what no one knows is that once everyone is settled down for the night Jarrod, Joe, Fred, and the deputy are all going back to the ranch to search for Phil.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **Tom and Victoria are in their hotel room talking about everything and Jarrod. She says I am going to try to talk Jarrod into at least coming home long enough for the Holidays. At least that will be something she says. He says no matter what the outcome is we still need to find out what is going on with him and they way it sounds Phil Archer is to blame for it all he tells her. Let us try to get some rest than we will talk to Jarrod in the morning.**

 **Jarrod knocks on Meliza's door and ask her to stay with Samuel. She agrees to stay with him. He says to make sure not to let anyone lay a hand on him or anything else. He says I mean it Meliza don't trust him with anyone. I will be back as soon as I can. She kisses him and says be careful.**

 **He gets downstairs and finds everyone waiting to include Nick & Heath. They say we are coming also. He says no you aren't I know what I am doing, and I know Phil. Nick says we can help. He says how Nick by being in charge, by having a temper tantrum. I know my way around the ranch remember. It was my home before you were even born. I know that Jarrod he says as he puts his arm around him. Heath says what I think Nick is trying to say is that it would be quicker and easier with all six of us searching. Nick says that is what I meant Jarrod. Also, it is still your home Jarrod. Nick says. Heath says no one has taken it from you. Jarrod says I don't belong there. He turns to Joe and says come on let's us this over with so I can get rid of those two. **

**They get to the ranch and ask Jarrod what is the plan. He says since Nick & Heath have decided to come along where they aren't wanted, they can search the house, bunkhouse, and stables. Fred, you and your deputy can search the line shacks on the north pasture. Joe and I will search the other one. If any of us find anything important fire a shot up in the air. Also, after Nick & Heath search everything they have been assigned to search they can head back to town. The same with the rest of us. So that way if there is trouble in town, we all will be there. Joe says that sounds like a plan. Everyone we will meet back at the sheriff's office. **

**Good luck everyone, but Jarrod stops after he sees a shadow coming from the Verandah of the house. He says disregard the house. Nick & Heath can ride out to the shack at the base of the mountain. Joe notices that Jarrod has his gun and Joe says that sounds good he says as he pulls out his gun.**

 **Joe, Nick, Heath, and Jarrod head out toward the line shack. Once they get out of sit of the house both Joe & Jarrod jump off their horse. Nick & Heath join them. He looks at his brothers and says I am going through the front door alone, you three come in through the study doors and the Verandah Joe says Phil will you. **

**Jarrod walks in the front door while Nick, Heath, and Joe go through the study doors and the Verandah. Phil shoots at Jarrod but misses him by miles. Jarrod says put that gun down before you shot up the house. You don't know how to use a gun. You were never taught how Jarrod says as the rest walk in. Phil shots the gun again, but this time he shoots up a chandelier. Jarrod says I told you to give me that gun he says as he takes it from him. Fred arrest Phil and Joe says Jarrod you knew he couldn't shoot a gun. Jarrod says yes, I did.**

 **They turn to leave, but Jarrod stops to look at all the decorations and the tree. As they are mounting their horses both Nick and Heath say come home Jarrod. As least for the Holidays they tell him as they ride away both are trying to figure out how to get Jarrod to come home permanently.**

 **They ride into Stockton Fred talks Phil to jail. Joe, Nick, Heath, and Jarrod to the hotel. Jarrod walks into his and Samuel room to find his and Samuels room to find Meliza asleep aside Samuel. He decides to get up early to get Meliza and Samuel a gift so all three can celebrate the holidays. He falls asleep thinking about it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **EVERYONE YOU WILL WANT TO PAY ATTENTION TO THIS CHAPTER. THIS KIND OF GIVES YOU AN IDEA WHAT IS COMING SOON!**

 **The next morning Meliza and Samuel go down for breakfast, but Jarrod isn't with them. Victoria wishes them a good morning and ask where Jarrod is? She tells her that she doesn't know.**

 **As they are talking Samuel is playing and he accidentally knocks Tom's coffee over. Tom grabs Samuel as Jarrod walks in. He yells let go of Samuel now Jarrod says. Tom looks up and he can see the anger and fire coming from Jarrod.**

 **Samuel says I am hungry. Victoria says than let's have breakfast. Also, she is hoping to bring up the holidays while they are eating breakfast. Samuel is talking a mile a minute with Jarrod. He is listening to Samuel that he hasn't heard his mother bring up the holidays. Victoria puts her hand on him and says Jarrod you aren't listening to me. He says Mother are you blind as well as deaf, because if you aren't either one of those than you would have seen and heard that I was talking to someone and you would haven't been rude and interrupted my conversation. You owe Samuel an apology and don't ever interrupt me again he tells her as he takes her hand off him. Samuel says it is alright I don't matter. Yes, you do matter Jarrod tells him as anger flashes in his eyes and Victoria can see the anger in them looking at her.**

 **He turns to tell Meliza that he must go by the jail and his office that he will meet her for lunch. She says good, because that way Samuel and I can do some shopping. He says oh no! He bends down and says Samuel you are going to have to keep Meliza out of trouble he says with a twinkle in his eyes. He kisses both as he leaves.**

 **He gets to his office and finds Joe there. He says how did you know Phil wasn't going to shoot you last night. He tells him it is because he was never taught to shoot a gun like you and me. He says we have our work cut out for us, but what do you say we keep Phil in jail and enjoy the holidays. Let him sit in jail for the holidays and we take off that one week. We can get back to this after the first of the year. He says ok, but I want to go over to the jail to talk to Phil for a minute. He says ok let's go over there and then I can catch my train home.**

 **They get to the jail. Jarrod ask to see Phil. When they are let back in the cell. Jarrod demands to know what Hanabel Jordan has on him and how much is he being paid. Phil's face turns white. He says it doesn't matter to me, because either way you will either hang or spend the rest of your life in jail. Phil if you don't want us to ask for the death penalty you will help us Jarrod says. You will help me take down Hanabel Jordan. You have until after the first of the year to decide if you want to die or spend the rest of your life in prison, he tells him as they leave. Joe tells Jarrod remind me not to play poker with you, because I would lose, he tells him as he boards the train.**

 **Jarrod walks back to his office and finds his mother waiting for him. He says Amy go on home and I will see you after the first of the year he says. Happy Holidays he says as he kisses her and gives her an envelope. She says Happy Holidays Jarrod. Also, your mother is here to see you. I see that he says. I will see you after the first of the year.**

 **He turns to his mother and says make it fast I am busy. She says I have come to ask you to come home for the holidays and I wanted to talk to you. He says alright you have five minutes he tells her as Samuel and Audra come in. He asks here where Meliza is. Audra says she had an errand to do and she ask me to keep an eye on Samuel. I promised her I would drop him off to you. He says no as he runs out of his office to the jail where he finds her trying to get through the bars to Phil. He grabs her and says no he isn't worth it as he drags her out of the jail. They get back to his office. He tells her to stop and let the law handle it her tells her. He kisses her and ask her to go over to the Cattlemen's and get them a table. I will be over there after I care of some business. I will be there soon, and I mean go to the Cattlemen he tells her as he kisses her.**

 **Audra, Samuel and Meliza leave to go get a table at the Cattlemen's while Jarrod and Victoria walk into his office. He says now you have five minutes. She says we want you to come home and stay for good. You belong there. He says mother, but she says let me finish Jarrod. Also, the secrets. I am your mother. I have a right to when you are sick, hurt and in trouble that is a mother's right she tells him. As for your brothers, sister, father and I we all miss you Jarrod. If you are worried about us not accepting Ms. Allen & Samuel, there is nothing to worry about. We will accept them into the family she says. If you won't come home permanently will you at least come home for the Holidays. **

**He says we talked about all of this I thought. It is my job to keep secrets I explained that to you. As for where I am going to live, I don't know yet. I haven't decided anything about my living arrangements. As for the Holidays maybe Samuel, Meliza, and I will come out to the ranch for them. Until then no decisions will be made and after the holidays she ask? I don't know mother he says. Now I must meet Meliza and Samuel he says as he walks out, but she catches up with him asking if she can join them.**

 **They are eating lunch when Samuel ask Jarrod to go riding. He tells him that they will go riding later. Meliza ask what about me can I go riding with my two favorite guys. Jarrod says how would you two likes to spend the day at the ranch and we can ride all you want. Meliza ask Jarrod if he is sure. He says I think so. She says then Samuel and I would love to. You can see the relief on Victoria's face, and she says a silent prayer of thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 **Victoria is cleaning the house from top to bottom. She has requested that Silas fix all of Jarrod's favorite dishes. She has made sure that Tom, Nick, Heath, and Audra are home and she has given each of them a list of things to do. She also calls a family meeting. She tells everyone that they better be on there best behavior. That if they aren't that she will be bringing out her wooden spoon and everyone will be doing chores for her for a very long time. You all are to make Jarrod feel, wanted, loved and that this is where he belongs, she points to everyone of them. She says he already feels like he has lost Nick. I don't want him to feel like he has lost the rest of us also. Nick yells what as he stands, but before he can say anything else, they hear a buggy drive up. Victoria says they are here. Remember what I said she tells them as there is a knock on the door.**

 **Silas opens the door to Jarrod. He says hello to him as Jarrod, Meliza and Samuel walks in. Victoria & Audra kiss Jarrod he says hello. Everyone goes into the living room to visit. **

**Samuel says ride. He says we will in a little while. He says Jingo mad, because he wants to run, he says just like me. Tom says we have horses picked out for you and Meliza to ride, but can we visit with you first. He looks a Jarrod and says ok I guess, but only a little while. You can tell Jarrod is uncomfortable being there, but he will live with it just for today. Heath says how about a game of billiards before lunch and we open presents. He says I bet $2.00 I can beat you all. Meliza tells him to go ahead that she will be alright. He says no thank you. Audra says why don't we all move into the study. So that way the guys can play billiards and we can all visit at the same time. So, they all move into the study.**

 **As the guys are playing pool, and Jarrod is winning every game. Audra ask Samuel what Santa Claus bring him for Christmas. He says he bought me a Daddy & Mommy he says as he runs to Jarrod. Also, my Mommy & Daddy got married yesterday so we are a family now right he says. Both Meliza and Jarrod says right. Everyone welcome Meliza and Samuel to the family. Audra says than that makes me your Aunt now and Nick, Heath your Uncles. Also, Mother and Father your Grandparents. Samuel looks frightened as Jarrod says stop Audra, he tells her as he picks Samuel up. **

**He says it is ok remember we talked about this we are going to take this slow and let you adjust at your own pace. He says so that means the Bear he says as he points to Nick is my Uncle. Jarrod says yes. Nick**

 **Nick bends down in front of Samuel and says bear. He says yes you are rough on the outside, but you are a big bowl of pudding in here he says as he points at Nick's heart. Daddy says that is what you are he says as he looks at Jarrod. He says that is your Uncle Nick alright he says as you can see the hurt flash in Jarrod's eyes. Victoria sees the hurt in his eyes, but she doesn't know if anyone has noticed.**

 **Heath says what animal am I? Samuel says you are a snake, because you are quiet, you slither around, you invade on places, and you invade on people, but that sometimes is useful when there is trouble.**

 **He says Aunt Audra is a horse, because you are loving and caring.**

 **He says Grandmother & Grandfather are cats, lions, tigers, and cougars, because they beat there prey especially when they do something, they don't like instead of wrapping their arms around their prey showing them love and understanding. **

**Jarrod bends down and says that will never happen to you. Meliza bends down and says that is right we will try not hit you. If you disobey us, we will figure out another punishment. At least we will try they tell him as they hug each other.**

 **Everyone is in shock by everything that was said. You can tell that Victoria and Tom are very worried.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 **Victoria whispers in Audra's ear something. Audra says Meliza come on I will give you a tour of the grounds while Nick & Heath take Samuel to see the horse that they picked out for him. Meliza says no thank you she tells her as she moves closer to Jarrod, but if it is alright with Jarrod for Nick & Heath to take Samuel out for a few minutes to see the horse it is alright with me. Samuel says may I Papa. Jarrod says yes you may, but you stay close to your Uncles and Aunt he tells him as he jumps up and yells yippee. Jarrod says Samuel Nicholas Barkley not so loud you break anything it comes out of you allowance. Oops he says as he says come on to everyone. After they leave, he turns to his parents and says now what. **

**We wanted to talk to you alone for minute. He says I agreed today don't ruin it. They say we love you and we miss you. Will you at least let me give you and Meliza a reception? Samuel a welcome to the family party. He says we will talk about it and let you know. Tom says son we made a lot of mistakes raising you, brothers & sister, but we never stopped loving you. You haven't lost Nick he tells him as Nick is standing behind the door listening. He says father don't make this more painful than it already is. Victoria says what can we do to make this less painful Jarrod. He says I don't know it maybe to late. He says please can we enjoy the rest of the day and not ruin it he says as Samuel comes running in yelling Papa guess what. Jarrod says what I got to sit on a horse he tells him as he spots Nick hiding behind the Verandah door. They meet eye to eye and Jarrod can tell that Nick overheard everything. **

**Silas comes in announcing lunch they have a nice lunch & than open the gifts. While Jarrod, Meliza & Samuel are ridding. Tom, Victoria, Heath, Nick & Audra are talking about Jarrod. How to get him to come home. Nick says we need Jarrod home, we need him to take over the legal aspect of the ranch, but I also miss him he says. Heath says we all do I didn't mean to get in the way of Nick and Jarrod. Heath says I just figured us three could be brothers, close & friends, but I was wrong. I will stay out of the way so that way Jarrod & Nick can spend sometime together he says. Tom says that isn't going to solve anything. I think this is going to take every single one of us in this room to work together & get Jarrod back. **


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

 **Jarrod takes Meliza and Samuel to his part of the property. He says this is the part I picked out and father gave to me, but it is just baron land now. They get off their horses and Samuel run to the creek that runs through the property. He yells for him to stop. Don't go in the water Sammy he says. She asks where were you & Beth going to build. He says we never got to decide because she was killed. She says than why can't we decide and make a life here, raise Sammy here that is when they hear a splash. They run to the creek and see Sammy ankle deep trying to catch a frog. He says first I think we need to teach someone how to swim, before he decides to go deeper in the creek. They sit down beside the creek and watch Sammy play. She says so what do you say we build here. She says we don't have to live at the main house while we build, but this would be perfect she says. Will you at least think about it she says as Sammy flops into Jarrod's lap?**

 **They ride back to the house. All three are laughing. They walk back in the house and Jarrod says we came to say thanks for having us for Christmas, but we are going to head back to town. They say we were hoping you would stay for dinner. He says no thank you. The whole time Meliza and Sammy are talking about the home they are going to build Meliza tells Samuel that they need a two-story house so that we can play mattress slide and slide down the banister. Not to mention the water fights in the middle of the living room. She says ask your Papa about it. He turns and says you are a trouble make Jarrod says.**


	21. Intentions - Notes

**ATTENTION CHAPTER 21 HAS BEEN DELETED TEMPORARILY. IT WILL BE BACK UP SOON!**


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

 **Sammy says tells me Papa. He says I will tell you on the way back to town. Audra says I would like to hear the stories also. She says you could stay for dinner and tells us all the stories. You can tell Jarrod is uncomfortable as he says come on, I will help you wash your face and hands he says as he turns to go upstairs. He stops and says to Meliza come on. She says I be alright. He doesn't look happy, but he goes on up. Victoria ask her if she would like a drink. She says yes please, but I don't think you have a bottle of scotch. Nick pours her a glass and hands it to her. He also asks her to help them talk to Jarrod. She says Nick you don't need my help. All you must do is love Jarrod no matter what he says and does. Also remember everything he has done in the past, is doing now, and is getting ready to do in the future to protect you all. She says that is all I can say, but I will add something else to what I said. She turns to Victoria says Mrs. Barkley most of all he needs you whether he is here in Stockton or in San Francisco. Jarrod yells that is enough Meliza he says as he walks out of the house fuming.**

 **Sammy says Papa mad he says as starts to follow his father, but Meliza says wait Sammy let Mama go. You stay with your Uncle Nick for a few minutes. She walks out and finds him at the corral. She says I am sorry sweetheart, but you need to talk to your mother. He puts his arm around her and says I am not ready to talk to her, yet he says, but I will when all of this is over. What they don't know is that Victoria has overheard everything.**

 **Sammy comes running out yelling Mama & Papa can I go riding with Uncle Nick please. Jarrod says we gave him the right name after all he says laughing. Also, can we stay for dinner so Aunt Audra can hear the stories also. Meliza squeezes his hands. He says alright, but only if your Aunt Audra isn't cooking, he tells him. Audra says hey that isn't fair she tells him. He says I guess we can stay for dinner, but after that we must go back to town, he tells him and ride horse with Uncle Nick. Your mother and I will discuss it. We will let you know what we decide. He says ok as he runs yelling Uncle Nick. Why do I have a feeling he isn't going to have any of his allowance left Jarrod says as he laughs. **

**Everyone is enjoying there before dinner drinks when Sammy says tell me about Mattress slide and the other things Mama talked about. He turns to Meliza and says you are a trouble maker. He says ok come sit down and I will tell you. He says let me see where I should start.**

 **He stays Mattress slide is when you take a mattress and put at the top of the stairs. People get on the mattress and slide down the stairs on it, but don't put 10-14 people on one mattress Meliza says. We almost lost your Papa than. He had to stay in bed for almost a month, but as you can see, I am fine Jarrod says. After that we only put 1-2 people on a mattress and had fun.**

 **As for sliding down the bannisters your Mama is the professional on that along with Mama Olivia. Also don't believe Mama Olivia when she tells you not to slide down them, because she will go ahead and slide down the bannister herself. She is sneaky. Meliza says just like you Jarrod. He says I did warn Mama Olivia he says. Sammy says what did Papa do. Meliza says well. He says ok, but that story will have to wait until after dinner, because if I am not mistaken Silas is announcing dinner he says as everyone turns and see Silas standing there.**

 **They are enjoying dinner when Samuel says why is Grandmother sitting where Papa should be sitting. At Grandmother Olivia and Grandpa Charlie's house. Grandpa sits at one end and Papa sits at the other end, that is the way is should be and it shows respect. Every place is different Jarrod says. It doesn't mean disrespect. It is just that people do things differently. It doesn't make anyone wrong Jarrod says now eat the rest of your dinner.**

 **Everyone moves to the study to continue their visit. Jarrod whispers something in Meliza ear. After he stands up, he says it is getting late we should be going, but Audra says I wanted to hear the rest of Jarrod's stories. Papa please Samuel says as everyone sits down to hear the rest of the stories. He says alright but after we must head back to town.**

 **He says one weekend we all went home. All of us were goofing off and got dirty. We all went in for dinner washed our hands, face and sat down for dinner, but Mama Olivia was the only one who had clean clothes on. So, she went outside and got muddy. She comes back in with her white dress all full of mud. She sits down and we eat, but after dinner we all changed into cleaned clothes, but she didn't change. I warned her that if she didn't change into clean clothes, I would clean her up, but she didn't move. So, I went outside got a bucket of water and poured it over her. She gets up shakes her dress off and sits back down, but she slides out of her seat. After she did that the third time. Papa Charlie gets up and takes her upstairs to get her into dry clothes. Everyone took bets how long it would be before she gave me a lecture and the wooden spoon would come out, but that didn't happen. Instead she came down wrapped her arms around my neck and asked me if I had fun. That was the end of it.**

 **Until she found out that you were a pool shark and you played pool for money every weekend Meliza says. She says your Papa is a very rich man she tells Sammy. He says it is late time to go now, but Sammy says I want more stories. I said it is time to go now. They all say night and leave.**


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

 **Stockton**

 **After they get Samuel settled for the night Jarrod lays in on Meliza for her big mouth. He tells her that his family holds his profession against him, because he must keep secrets to protect his clients. That is why he stays away and doesn't talk to them much. He tells her he trusted her, but he never believed that she would betray him and open her mouth. She tells him that she is sorry. That she didn't mean any harm, but that he is hurting so much. He says that is beside the point and no one can do anything about the hurt. She wraps her arms around him and says forgive me? He kisses her and they go to bed.**

 **The next morning Jarrod meets the train while Meliza takes Samuel shopping. Joe greets him. While they are walking to his office, he tells him that they must go out to the ranch. That he must talk to Nick and his father. Why? He says Jarrod you aren't going to like what Mr. Jordan said in his disposition concerning the case, but we need to talk to your father and brother first. He says alright. Let me leave a message at my office and the hotel for Meliza that we are at the ranch. While you are going that I can talk to the sheriff real fast he tells him.**

 **THE RANCH**

 **Jarrod and Joe are riding to the ranch when he asks what was in the disposition. He says I want to talk to everyone together be patient. They get to the ranch and Jarrod sends a hand out for Nick. He walks in the house calling for his father. Tom comes out of the study asking what is going on. He tells his father that Joe needs to talk to him & Nick. He tells him that he sent a hand out for Nick. Victoria ask Silas to bring coffee. They sit down and chit chat while they are waiting for Nick. He walks in wanting to know what is going on. Silas walks in with the coffee and leaves. **

**Tom demands to know what is going on. Joe says it is about you and Nick paying money to Hanabel Jordan. Joe pulls out the documents as proof. He says not only did you pay Jordan, but you paid him twice. Once when his men had Jarrod and beaten him. The second time you paid him either before or after he shot Jarrod in the back. He says I had to pay Jordan to protect Jarrod and to get him out of our lives. Nick says father told me after we got Jarrod back and Jordan left town. So not only have you become an accessory to the crimes that were committed, but you have also made Nick one also. Nick says father had to do something to get Jarrod back and so Mr. Jordan wouldn't come after the ranch. So, the money and the ranch were more important than me Jarrod says. Tom says no son, but Jordan had already hurt you twice and I didn't want you hurt anymore. Nick says you know you are more important than the ranch. While Jarrod is digesting everything that he just found out Victoria ask to see the documents. Jarrod has tuned out everyone, but you can see the hurt in his face. He is thinking his father cares more about the ranch, Nick and his money than him. He is feeling like he doesn't belong in the family.**

 **He takes the documents from his mother and reads them. While he is reading the documents, he hears Joe tell Tom that he and Nick could be charged with accessory, because you paid Jordan and kept it a secret. He says and you complain about Jarrod doing his job, keeping secrets. Victoria ask if they will be charged. He says I won't charge them if they agree to testify against Jordan. She says they will testify against them she tells them as you can see the anger in her eyes, but no one has noticed that Jarrod has turned around and walked out of the house. Audra and Gene walk in as he is walking out, they say hello to him, but he doesn't say anything to them. He just keeps walking. They turn to talk to Jarrod, but he is gone. Gene says he just walked out the door. Tom says I will go talk to him, but Victoria tells him no you stay away from my son. I will talk to him. She turns and says that goes for you also Nicholas. She turns tells both Tom and Nick that they both better hope that she can find Jarrod and talk to him, because if I can't both you and Nick will be sleeping outside and as far as I am concerned you both can go to jail with Mr. Jordan she tells them as she leaves.**

 **Victoria finds Jarrod in the stables saddling his horse. She says I am sorry sweetheart. I had no idea what Nick & your father did. He turns and tells his mother she is lying. She says Jarrod I promise you I had no idea she tells him. She touches his arm. She asks him to come back inside with her, but he tells her no I need to think Mother. **

**While they are walking out of the stable Tom, Nick, & Joe walk in. Tom says Jarrod can I talk to you, but he gets on his horse and rides away. What they don't know is that Jarrod is wondering what else his father and brother have done. He has a very scary feeling that they have more to do with Joran than they are letting on. As he is thinking about this, he hears a horse coming up behind him. He turns and see Joe coming up. He says I am sorry Jarrod. He says if it helps any your mother isn't talking to your father and brother. They are riding to town when Jarrod ask if he got the Pendleton to investigate Jordan claim and to see how involved they are with Jordan. He says Jarrod you can't be thinking that your father & brother are more involved in this than what is in the disposition. He says that is exactly what I am thinking. **

**THE RANCH**

 **Victoria hasn't anything to Tom and Nick. They are having family time. Both Gene and Audra are wondering what is going on. Nick says mother, but Victoria jumps up and says not one-word Nicholas Jonathon Barkley. She asks them what else they have done, and don't you dare lie to me I want to know she tells them. Both Tom and Nick look at the ground and not at her. She says that is what I thought. You two hate Jarrod that much she says with a tear coming down her face. She says just because he didn't want to run the ranch with you doesn't mean that he isn't your brother, that he isn't your son and that he isn't a member of this family, because he is very much is your brother, your son, and a member of this family. She says I am ashamed of you both. Before she can say anything, else Silas announces dinner.**

 **STOCKTON**

 **Jarrod and Joe are talking about what happened, but they have no idea that Meliza has over heard everything. She is furious, but she must protect Jarrod from his father & brother as well as Samuel. Jarrod joins her in their room and apologize for not spending time with her & Samuel. She says it is alright, but he can tell that she is angry. He asks her what is wrong, but Sammy interrupts his parents, so he doesn't get to talk to her. She tells him that they will be leaving for San Francisco and he needs to get some sleep. He says, but Mama Uncle Nick is supposed to teach me to ride horsey. She says no your Papa can do that when we get home to San Francisco. No go back to bed she says. Jarrod is shocked. After he gets him back to bed Jarrod demands to know what is going on. She says I don't want us to stay her anymore. I want us to go home to San Francisco. I don't want you anywhere near your family. That is when he realizes that she knows about what is going on. He asks her how much she knows. She says just what I overheard you & Joe talking about. She tells him she is sorry honey as she holds him. She kisses, him and they love on each other and eventually fall asleep. What they don't know is that Sammy has overheard everything and is wondering what his Grandparents, Uncles, and Aunt have done to his Papa why they could hurt him when they say they love him and want him. He falls asleep sad and hurt that they would do that to his Papa.**

 **The Ranch**

 **Victoria is in their bedroom when Tom walks in. He puts his hand on her shoulder and says Tori, but she won't let him say anything. She yells at him. She is yelling so loud that the whole house can hear her. She tells him that you have disgraced and shamed this family. She asks what else have you and Nick have done. He says Tori. She doesn't Tori me I want to know everything. Suddenly it goes silence in their bedroom. She tells him either you leave, or I will, but you will not be staying in the room with me. The door opens & closes. The house goes quiet very quiet. **


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

 **STOCKTON**

 **Jarrod can't sleep. He is thinking everything he has found out. He is thinking about what Jordan said in his disposition. He has a feeling that Jordan liked in his disposition or didn't tell everything that was done. He turns over and tries to go back to sleep, but he can't. So, he decides to get up and take a ride. He is riding and thinking about everything. He decides to send a telegram to Pendleton to ask them to investigate more that is when he realizes he is on the ranch. He turns around to go back to town while he prays that his father and brother aren't involved in this more.**

 **He gets back to the hotel and finds Meliza up waiting for him. She asks him if he is alright? He says yes, but you and Sammy are going back to San Francisco without me, because of the trial and I need to find out what else is going on. She says I don't want to leave you here alone. He says I won't be alone. Beside I can take care of myself. He wraps his arms around her and says I will be alright. He finally falls asleep, but the sun is coming up and Sammy runs in wanting breakfast. Meliza gets up and takes him to his bedroom to get him dressed. He asks if his Papa is sick, but Meliza tells him that his Papa didn't sleep well so he wills sleep late. She takes him down to breakfast while Jarrod sleeps in.**

 **THE RANCH**

 **Victoria is sitting having coffee when everyone comes down to breakfast, but Tom and Nick are very quiet. Heath, Audra, and Gene are getting ready for the day. Heath and Gene go to the north pasture.**

 **STOCKTON**

 **Audra leaves to go to the Orphanage, but instead she goes to see Jarrod. She gets to the hotel, but she is told by Meliza that he is still asleep, but Jarrod says why aren't you at home young lady. She says I am here to see you she says as she hugs him. He says ok honey, but can I talk to you later. I must get Meliza and Sammy on the turn to San Francisco. Then I must meet Joe. She asks if they can have lunch together. He says yes and they plan to meet at noon at the cattlemen. At lunch Audra and Jarrod are talking about the Orphanage and how they just got a baby there. She says he is cute. He would be a great brother for Samuel. He says now young lady he laughs. She says you all could at least meet him, but he says it will be me and that isn't fair to Meliza and Sammy. She says are you sure about that as she points to the door. He turns to see both Meliza and Sammy. He asks them what they are doing here. Sammy says Papa train broke. He says than we will find out when the next train is home.**

 **He says come on we will find out when the next train is. It is this afternoon Meliza tells him. Audra says why don't you two come to the Orphanage with me while Jarrod is at this office. They agree to that idea, but Jarrod says you aren't to bring up the baby he whispers in Audra's ear as he grabs her arm tightly. I mean it Audra he says. He says promise you won't say anything he says. He won't let go of her until she promises. She says I promise Jarrod. He lets go of her and tells Meliza that he will see her and Samuel at his office later.**

 **The Ranch**

 **Victoria is dusting and thinking about Jarrod. She decides to ride into town and see him. She goes out to Ceigo and ask him to get the buggy ready for her while she changes. She goes in the kitchen and ask Silas to fix a picnic basket please than she goes to change. Tom see him pulling the bugging to the front of the house. He asks him what is going on. He tells him that Mrs. Barkley asked him to do it. He turns as Victoria and Silas comes out. He puts the picnic basket in the buggy. She thanks him for the basket and helping her in the buggy. She drives off without saying anything to Tom. While she is driving to town, she is praying that she can talk to Jarrod.**

 **STOCKTON**

 **Jarrod has sent a wire to Pendleton and found out when the next train to San Francisco is. As he is walking back to his office, he notices his mother drive in town. He really doesn't want to deal with her right now, but he does love her. He gets to his office and ask her what bought her to town. She tells him that she came to see him. He says what else do you have their he asks her as he picks up the picnic basket. She says it is a picnic basket. I was hoping that we could have a picnic and talk, but before he can say anything a messenger comes with a wire for Jarrod and a big package for Jarrod. He tells her that he isn't sure about being able to stop for a picnic, but he appreciates it he tells her as Joe walks in telling Jarrod he was right about Jordan lying about his father and Nick that there is more to this story. Jarrod yells Joe as he shakes his head towards his mother.**

 **Just than Meliza and Sammy walks in. Sammy runs to her and says hi Grandma. He says your Grandma and Aunt Audra will be going with you two to San Francisco. The door opens and Audra comes in. He tells them that you are going to San Francisco with Mother, Meliza, and Sammy, but Victoria refuses. She says I am staying here. He pulls her in his office and closes the door. He says if I am going to find out what is going on I need you in San Francisco please. If am going to save father and Nick. I need you on the train, be seen on the train and getting off the train in San Francisco. She says you have a plan. He says yes, but that is all I can say. She agrees to go, but she makes him promise to be careful. She walks out of his office and says come on Audra we need to pack a bag so we can catch the train. They promise to meet back at the train station.**

 **THE RANCH**

 **Audra and Victoria have packed. Also, they tell Silas that they are going to San Francisco. Then they leave to go back to town. Back in town they all meet at the station. He gives the documents to Meliza and tells her what to do. She says are you sure? He says yes. Tom, Nick are just getting back to the ranch to find both Victoria and Audra have gone to San Francisco.**

 **WHAT IS JARROD UP TO!**


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

THE TRAIN

All four are riding in the Barkley private car. Samuel is playing, but the adults haven't said anything at all. Meliza is thinking that if Mrs. Barkley starts she may just slap her. Audra says I am going to the dining car would anyone like anything. Victoria says no thank you. Meliza says no thank you, but Sammy ask if he can have some ice cream. Meliza says no I will take you later he says ok, but Audra says she can take him. She says no thank you I said that I will take him later. She looks at Victoria and sees her shake her head so she leaves and says I will be back.

Victoria says I know you are angry, but taking it out on Audra isn't going to help. She says Mrs. Barkley don't you tell me how I feel, because you have no idea what I am feeling and you have no right to tell me anything. She says you would be wise to leave me alone. And don't tell me how to take care of my son she says as she holds Sammy. He has fallen asleep in Meliza arms.

Victoria says I would like us to be friends as well as family. You are married to my son after all. She says how can we be friends and family when you refused to protect my husband & your son. You let your so called husband pay a dirty man instead of protecing and taking care of your son. So how can we be friends and family. Also have you noticed how close Mama Olivia and Papa Charles are to Jarrod. If I was in your shoes I would find out why they are so close. I could tell you, but you have to find out on your own.

The train arrives in San Francisco. They are met by Judge and Olivia Neave. They both hug Meliza and Samuel. They both say hello to Victoria and Audra. As they are riding to the house. Samuel is talking a mile a minute and everyone is listening to him without interrupting him. They get to the house. The Judge and Meliza go into the study whole Olivia shows Victoria and Audra to the guest rooms. Sammy takes his things to his room and than goes out to the barn to see his puppy.

The Judge thanks Meliza and sits down to read the documents Jarrod sent him. He read it and is shocked. He comes out saying that he needs to ride into town. Meliza ask is it that bad. He says yes, but that is all I can say. Than I have to go to Stockton. Olivia says don't you come home without our baby she tells him. He kisses her and promises her he will see what he can do. He ask her to pack him a bag and when he is done in court he will come back to get it. Sammy runs into the Judge as he is leaving. He gets the Judge muddy. He says sorry Grandpa, but I need get Mama and Grandma to get me a box for my frog. The Judge bends down and say how big is this one. He takes it out of his pocket to show his Grandparents and his Mama. They are all looking at his frog. They all take turns holding it. He says Grandma I need a box. She says come on your mother and I will help you find a box while your Grandpa goes to court. He says bye Grandpa as they leave the room. They ask him how many frogs does that make. He says I don't know. He runs to Victoria and says see Grandma I have a frog. Sammy ask when his Papa will be home so he can show him his frog. Olivia tells him that he can write his Papa and his Grandpa will deliver it for him, but before they can write the letter Pansy comes in telling him his snack is ready. He goes wash his hand & face, but doesn't change clothes. They all sit down to have snacks and he ask what he should name his frog.

COURTHOUSE

He is finishing court and writes a note to Judge John Harlan asking him to take over all his cases that he has to go to Stockton. Than he gives the note to his clerk to deliver and tells her that he will be home if there is a problem. As he is leaving he runs into Marshall West. As they are walking to the stables the Marshall is informing him of what else Phil Archer has done along with what else he found out about Jordan, Tom & Nick Barkley. He bids the Marshall bye and ask him to keep him informed of all of his findings concerning this case. He is riding home thinking about Jarrod.

THE HOUSE

He walks in to Samuel reading to his mother. He ask her if there is any stories about frogs. She says yes there is, and about foxes, rabbits. He says Grandpa get me book. He says alright, but what stories do you want. He says all books he smiles. He says Grandpa read to me. He says how about I sit here and you read to Grandpa he tells him as he sits down. As they sit down Sammy ask if he his Grandpa is going to get his Papa and bring him home. Just than the door opens up and they here did someone mention me. Sammy yells Papa and runs to Jarrod. He says someone has been frog hunting again I see. He says yes, but I need more boxes. He says Toby and me are going to race them. He puts Sammy down. Then kisses and hugs everyone. Olivia ask him how her baby is. He tells her alright, but I am hungry. He says Pansy please tell me you baked a pie. She says no, but she will make one special for him at dinner. He kisses her on her cheek and says I knew I love you for a reason. Sammy says yuck as all the adults laugh.

As they all sit down they ask him why he is there instead of in Stockton. He tells them that the trial has been postponed, because Judge Parker is ill. So Joe and I decided that it would be me who got to come home this time since he went home during the holidays. So here I am he says. As they are all visiting before dinner. Victoria observes how relax, open, and enjoying his self Jarrod is. That he is not reserved, not quiet, not watching what he says that he is all smiles and laughing. As she is observing all of this Olivia slides down the banister and Sammy is laughing yelling yay Grandma. I want to do it, but they tell him maybe after dinner. Olivia bends down and tells him she will show him how to do it later. Jarrod says alright trouble maker are we going to have to put you in time out he ask Olivia as he laughs. She tells him no.

WHAT WILL TOM, NICK, HEATH, AND EUGENE DO WITH AN EMPTY HOUSE? WILL THEY ALL JOIN JARROD, MELIZA, SAMUEL, AND AUDRA IN SAN FRANCISCO? WILL TOM AND NICK BE WELCOMED IN SAN FRANCISCO? ALSO WHAT WILL VICTORIA SAY TO JARROD WHEN THEY FINALLY TALK?


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

 **Tom, Nick, Heath & Gene are in the Library, but they all can tell that Tom is missing their mother an awful lot. If they admitted the truth, they all miss their mother, Audra, and Jarrod also. All three boys look at each other and shake their heads. Nick yells for Silas as he goes out to talk to Duke. Health says we are all leaving for San Francisco in the morning. You enjoy your time off he says as he and Gene grab their father saying come on, we need to pack. Nick comes in yelling we are on. Duke says he can handle everything while we are gone. Let's go get Jarrod, Audra, and Mother Nick says. Heath says don't forget about Meliza and Samuel. I know but I want Jarrod Nick says. We all do Gene says. **

**SAN FRANCISCO**

 **Sammy is talking to his father, but Jarrod isn't paying attention. He yells Pansy. She comes in wanting to know what he wants. He says you need to get three more rooms ready because if his gut is right Nick and everyone else are going to be showing up soon. Sammy says Papa not listening to me. He turns and repeats everything Sammy just said to him. Meliza says show off. He says thank you as he bows down to her as he laughs.**

 **He tickles Sammy says come on it is time for our ride, but Papa it is getting dark. He says so. He jumps up says yay and grabs his father. Meliza yells you two have fun. She says who wants to bet they walk in saying that they will be sleeping under the stars.**

 **Jarrod and Sammy are riding together. Jarrod has a feeling they are being watched, but he doesn't say anything. He also has his gun hidden away. He and Sammy are talking when he asks his father if they are going to have a baby. He asks him why he asks. He says because I heard Aunt Audra bring up Baby Molly from the Orphanage. He asks him if he would like a brother or sister. He says I don't know. He tells his father as he sees a flash. He tells Sammy hold on tight as he slaps his horse and yells home.**

 **Sammy races home with tears running down his face. He gets to the house yelling Grandpa. He is yelling as everyone comes running. They get him inside. He says Papa hurt. They ask him where. He says we were riding to Papa part of land and talking when Papa told me to hold on and he hit Okie told us to come home. He says as he is crying.**

 **They ask him to tell them everything so we can find your father they say as Jarrod walks in with him grumbling about Imps. Sammy runs to him yelling Papa. He reassures everyone that he is alright. They ask him what happened, but he shakes his head, and everyone hushes up.**

 **After everyone turns in Jarrod and the Judge are talking in the study. He says that Shinburn wants me to defend him. He is claiming that he is innocent this time. He asks if he is the one who showed up on the property and shot at you. Yes, it was him. He said that he wasn't shooting at me but was trying to scare Sammy's horse and get it to run off so he could talk to me. I thought he was in jail. He was the Judge tells him, but they had to let him go, because they didn't have enough evidence and witnesses. He could have threatened or paid the witness.**

 **So not only do I have to deal with Archer's case, but also to decide if I want to defend Shinburn. The Judge says why don't you sleep on it and tomorrow you may have a clear picture.**

 **He goes to bed, before he goes to his room he checks on Sammy. When he opens the door, he finds his room empty. He goes to his room and finds him in bed with his mother. He picks him up and takes him back to his room.**

 **The next morning everyone is having breakfast while everyone else is on a train to San Francisco.**

 **They ask him how their ride was and how his property looked. He says it looked good what I could see in the dark. The Judge says remember everything is yours. So, you won't have to build you all can live here also. He says I haven't thought of building anywhere he says.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Victoria is in her room thinking about what Jarrod said and trying to figure out how to reach her son. She falls asleep thinking about Jarrod. While he and Meliza are in there bedroom talking.**

 **The next morning finds everyone having breakfast and the rest of the Barkley's on a train. While Phil is back in Stockton trying to make a deal with the prosecution.**

 **The train breaks down half way to San Francisco so the rest of the Barkley's are stuck on the train until it is fixed.**

 **At the house everyone is having breakfast. Sammy is talking a mile a minute and everyone is listening to him. A little boy by the name of Ben comes in asking if Sammy can play. They say sure, but remember to stay away from the Stallions. They say yes sire and he also says Mr. Jarrod Papa ask that you stop to see him before you go to town. He says sure.**

 **Everyone gets up as Nigel opens the door to the police. They have come to tell Jarrod that the train his father and brothers were on has broken down. So it will be arriving later than usual. He says alright and thank them for letting him know. He asks them to keep him posted. Jarrod says I told you they were coming.**

 **Jarrod and Charles kiss their wives as they are leaving. Audra says wait what about father, Nick, Heath, and Gene. He says they will be alright and will be here when the train is repaired. Audra puts her hands on her hips and says they are our fathers and brothers. He says yes they are, but they are grown men. Charles asks him if he wants to meet for lunch, but before Jarrod can answer Audra grabs him demanding that he go get their father and brothers, but before he can do anything or say anything Meliza, Olivia, Sammy, and Charles grab Audra. Meliza, Olivia beat Audra senseless. Jarrod and Charles get them off of Audra. Charles yells Pansy pack Ms. Audra's things she is leaving now, but Pansy grabs Audra by the hair and puts a knife to her throat threatening to kill her, but Jarrod saves her. They tell her to get of there home that she isn't welcomed there ever again. The Judge tells Audra that is she doesn't want to go to prison she will leave and never see or talk to Jarrod ever again. He is telling her this as Olivia, the hands, Pansy, Sammy, Meliza are holding onto Jarrod & protecting him.**

 **He turns to Victoria and ask her if she is staying or going with Audra. He tells her either way is fine, but Audra isn't welcome here ever again. He tells her as a runner comes with a telegram for Jarrod. She says that she is going with Audra, but we will have a long talk. He says no we won't and if you can't accept that you can get out of my life he says as he gives the telegram to the Judge. He reads it and says Archer can't be serious. He says I thought you would love that.**

 **He turns and says I have to get to town. Travis can you make sure that my sister and mother get to town and stay out of this house. He says sure. He kisses Meliza, Sammy, Olivia, and Pansy, but before he leaves he makes Pansay promise to stay out of trouble. After she makes the promise. He mounts up and looks at the Judge says the last one in town has to buy lunch. Charles says hey no fair as he mounts up and races after him.**

 **Audra, Victoria have packed and left the ranch. They get to town and get rooms, but the clerk and the hotel staff are rude to them. They hear there is the abusers and they better leave Mr. Jarrod alone. As they hear that Jarrod walks in and says Joann please tell me you have some pie left. He says also the Judge lost so he will be paying for lunch he says as he gets his pie and coffee leaves to go to his office.**

 **Victoria & Audra get settled in their room. She decides to go to his office and try to talk to him while Audra finishes unpacking. She walks over to his office as she sees the train master walks into his office. She walks into him telling Jarrod that they had to send a new engine to get the broken down train and once it is connected the train will be here. Also that everyone is fine just ready to get to their destinations. He thinks of him as he leaves. He asked Janet to send a message to the hotel notifying his mother, but she refuses to leave him. That she will get a runner to do it. He asks if there is anyone who doesn't know what happened. She says no that she got a message that no one is to leave you alone. She says the message came from the Judge a few minutes after I came into the office. He laughs and says my Papa is sneaky.**

 **As Janet is getting ready to send a message to the hotel they see Victoria. Janet gets up and stands in front of Jarrod. She ask her what she wants. She says that she came to talk to Jarrod. He says I told you that we have nothing to talk about. Audra should have never caused trouble. She says I am not leaving until we talk. They hear than you are under arrest. The Judge orders her arrested and in jail until she can learn to do as Jarrod tells her to do. He shakes his head as the police take her away. He says they will never learn.**

 **At the jail she ask to get a message to her daughter. She sends a message to her and she is furious after she reads the note. She heads to Jarrod's office to demand that he get their mother out of jail, but when she gets there, she finds out that she can't see & talk to him, because he is in a meeting. She says she will be back after she sees her mother. After she sees her mother she heads back to Jarrod's office. She walks in as he is walking his client out. She says Jarrod you have to get mother out of jail. He says I don't have to do anything. She bought this on herself. She wants to get out of jail she will have to follow my rules. He turns to Janet and tells her he will see her after lunch, but Audra stops him demanding that he get their mother out of jail. He refuses! Audra slaps him across the face as he grabs her hand and breaks it. He tells her that if she lays a hand on him again she will get it a lot worse than that. After she gets her hand in a cast she is arrested for assault on Jarrod and joins her mother in jail. While all of this is going on the train is slowly making it to San Francisco.**

 **HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE BEFORE THE REST OF THE BARKLEY'S ARE IN JAIL BESIDE VICTORIA AND AUDRA?**


	28. Chapter 27

**The train finally reaches San Francisco, but when they get off the train the master informs them that they are wanted over at the jail that Mrs. Barkley and her daughter have been arrested. The leave their bags at the station and head over to the station. That is when they find out that Victoria has been charged with trespassing and Audra has been charged with Assault of Counselor Barkley. Nick says what as they are taken to see Victoria and Audra. That is when they find out that Jarrod broke Audra's hand because she slapped him.**

 **Nick turns around storms out of the jail and heads over to Jarrod's office. He walks in demanding that Jarrod get their mother and sister out of jail. Also that he apologize to their mother and Audra for breaking her hand. He says first of all this is my office. So you have no right barging into here. Second Mother had no right trespassing and finally Audra brought this on herself. It is her that has to apologize. Now get out of here and don't come back until you learn to show respect he says. What Nick hasn't notice is that the Judge, Attorney General and Federal Marshals are sitting in his office. He says out Nick as he points to the door.**

 **Nick says no not until you free mother & Audra. He says I said no now get out of my office. Nick swings at Jarrod, but he ducks and grabs Nick. He throws him out of his office window. He jumps out of his window and beats Nick sense less than he drags him over to the jail and swears out a warrant on Nick for Assault. They open the jail as Jarrod drags Nick into the cell. He bends down in his face and says as far as I am concerned you can rot in here, but if you ever assault me again you will be in a grave. He then turns around to the rest of the Barkley's and says the same goes for the rest of you he says as he points at the rest of them. The judge says as of now I am issuing a restraining order against all of you. **

**Victoria says Jarrod he turns to leave with tears coming down her face. He goes back out to the office and whispers in the Judge's ear. A guard comes to get Victoria and brings to a conference room. She sits waiting until Jarrod and the Judge walks in.**

 **She says Jarrod. He says I am dropping the trespassing charges, but don't ever do it again. She asks what about Audra & Nick? They will stand trial for assault and go to jail. She stands and says Jarrod wait. He whispers in the Judges ear and he leaves. He tells her you have 15 minutes. **

**She says what has happened to you. He says I grew up. Also what did you accept mother after I was beaten for something that wasn't my fault, made to testify against a man who did bad things to me at the age of seven, and kidnapped me. Also left to deal with all of that alone. Did you stop father from beating me, did you stop him from making me testify no you didn't. Not to mention the war.**

 **The war was four years, but what about the first 18 years of my life mother. You didn't care what happened to me after the other four came along. So you see mother I have had to learn to take care of myself at a very early age he says as he gets up. She says Jarrod as the door opens up to a guard informing him that his son is there to see him. Also he tells Victoria that she is free to go.**

 **They walk out as Victoria tells everyone she is free to go, but Nick & Audra aren't as Jarrod ask Sammy what he is doing here. He tells his father that he came to get him and his Grandpa. He says you know you aren't to ride into town alone. He says I didn't Papa Sam was coming into town and I asked if I could ride in with him. Papa he was coming to town to get the doc, because Joe got hurt. So I asked Mama if I could ride in and ride home with you and Grandpa. Grandma says to tell you and Grandpa that dinner is in one hour. That you two boys better be home. Jarrod says is that so as he tickles him says than we better get your Grandpa and get home. Tom says Jarrod, but Victoria stops him, and tells him, Heath, and Gene to leave him alone. **

**They get to the hotel and they ask her what happened. She tells them it is because of what has happened to him in the past. You can see the fire coming out of her eyes at Tom, and because of something Audra and I recently did. Now you two get a room and stay away from Jarrod. She grabs them and says I mean it don't you talk to him or see him. You two promise me that for now you will do as I say. Both Heath and Gene promise there mother as there is a knock on the door. They open it up to Pansy bringing the rest of there things. Also she gives Victoria a note from Jarrod. They ask her what the note says. She tells them that they have moved Nick to the doctors office instead of leaving him in the jail. She says you two get a room while your father and I see your brother.**

 **At the ranch Jarrod is telling everyone what happened in town, but they have no idea that Sammy over heard everything. He goes to his room and cries. While he cries he decides he is going to protect his Papa and make them pay.**

 **Victoria and Tom are talking while they sit with Nick. She tells him everything Jarrod said. She says that Audra, Nick and I owe Jarrod an apology along with you Thomas Barkley, but I don't think he is ready for more than an apology. She says I want to spend Nick, Audra, Heath, and Gene home. You and I stay behind so we can fix things with Jarrod. At least we could stay long enough for us to apologize and spend time with him, but first I have to talk to him into dropping the charges against Nick and Audra so they can go home. Tom says I will talk to him, but she says you will do no such thing. I will do all the talking she tells him, but what either one doesn't know is that Nick is awake and he has overheard everything that was said with tears running down his face. Also what they don't know is that Jarrod has overheard everything.**

 **He says you will never learn Nick. If you would have stopped and found out what was going on you would not be laying here. Also you better be glad it was me instead of Papa Charles, The Attorney General, or The Federal Marshal that was sitting in my office, because it would have been one of them Mother & Father would be visiting your grave. Instead of sitting here with you. As always you don't control your temper. As for the charges. I maybe able to get Audra's charges reduced, but as for you I don't know, because as always you were stupid and didn't think. I love you Nick, but you can't keep flying off the handle. I told you would end up in trouble, but you never listen to me. As for you two he says as he turns to his parents. If I can get the two family troublemakers out of this mess put them on a train and you all go back to Stockton he tells them as he leaves, but she can see the anger & hurt in his eyes. She says I would like to send your brothers and sisters home. Your father and I stay longer so we can talk and fix this. He says I am not sure about that. I may agree to you staying longer, but I am not sure about father. Let me think about it he tells her as he kisses her cheek.**

 **Will Jarrod agree to his mother's request? Will he get the charges dropped against Audra and Nick? Will Nick go back to Stockton or stay in San Francisco?**


	29. Chapter 28

**Jarrod leaves his parents and before he realizes it he is at the jail. He walks in and asks to see his sister. They bring her into the conference room where he is waiting. He asks her how she is? She says what do you think. He says it is your own fault. He says I love you, but you can't act the way you did and think you can get away with it. You put mother in jail and she says what I was supposed to do. Mother deserved what she got. She went against the rules. He says if I get you out of here will you promise to stay out of trouble. She says yes. He says alright wait here. He goes and gets the charges dropped. Then he walks her over to the doctors office and leaves her with their parents before he heads home.**

 **He is riding home thinking about his mother's request. Does he want to agree to it or does he just want to send them all home.**

 **He is thinking that he would like to spend time with his mother. He gets home, gives his horse to Steve and goes in. There he finds Meliza waiting. He asks her what she is still doing up. She tells him that she was waiting for him. She asked him how it went in town.**

 **Alright my Mother has asked for her and father to stay behind to spend time with me, but the rest of the family will go back to Stockton. She tells him that she will support him, but she doesn't want them here at the house.**

 **She tells him that as they join the rest of the family in the study.**

 **He fills everyone into what his parents requested. They tell him that they will support him, but that they aren't welcomed here at the house.**

 **They go up to tuck Sammy in, but he grabs his father and won't let go of him. He say easy Sammy. He looks at Meliza, shakes her head and leaves. After she leaves he asks him what is wrong?**

 **He says I am sorry that Grandma and Grandpa don't love you and beat you instead. You can see the shock and hurt in Jarrod's face. He says that is over. What is important is that I love you very much, he says. He says I will protect you and take care of you Papa Sammy says. Meliza is standing in the hall listening with tears coming down her face. He promises him that he is alright and that they will all be together. He says now it is time for you to get some sleep, a young man he tells him as he kisses him goodnight. He walks out to find Meliza in the hall crying. He says I am alright sweetheart he tells her as they go to their bedroom.**

 **Health, Tom, Gene, Audra and Victoria are sitting in Tom and Victoria's room. They are telling them that Nick, Heath, Gene and Audra will be going back to the ranch. That her and Tom will be staying in San Francisco with Jarrod. That is if we can get him to drop the charges against Nick. They say we are a family and we should be working this out together.**

 **They tell them that yes they should be working it out as a family, but it starts with your father and I Victoria tells them. She says let us all call it a night and we will see all at breakfast.**

 **The next morning finds everyone getting ready for the day and Sammy riding to town without no one knowing he snuck out of the house and that he is on his way to confront his Grandparents about what they did to his Papa.**

 **At the hotel everyone is meeting for breakfast.**

 **At the ranch they are all sitting down at breakfast, but Sammy isn't down yet. As they are getting ready to go upstairs to wake him up Drake comes in saying that Sammy's pony is gone.**

 **They all get up and start looking around the property. As they are looking around he has gotten into town. As he is walking over to the hotel Jarrod's assistant sees him. She goes over to the office and when she doesn't find Jarrod there she sends a message out to the house to tell everyone that Sammy is in town alone.**

 **Sammy walks into the hotel and everyone says hello to him. He said hello and I came to see my Grandparents. They tell him that they are in the restaurant. He thanks them. He walks in, Joanna says hi to him and hugs him. She looks around, but doesn't see Jarrod. She asks him where his father is. He tells her he is at home and I am looking for my Grandparents.**

 **He finds his Grandparents having breakfast. He confronts them about what they did to his Papa.**

 **At the ranch the runner has gotten to the house and gives Pansy the note. Jarrod reads it and says we can call off the search that our wayward son is in town. He says come on as he grabs Meliza.**

 **Back in town Sammy is laying into his Grandparents when Joanna says calm down Sammy. He turns to her and says no they hurt my Papa as he pours coffee on them and runs out. He runs over to his Papa's office with tears running down his face. He hides in a crack in the wall he has hidden in before when he has played in his father's office before.**

 **Jarrod & Meliza arrive in town. They go to his office and his assistant tells them that she saw Sammy going into the hotel. They head over to the hotel and find out that he had been there, but had run off. Also they find out what he did to his Grandparents. **

**They walk out of the hotel and Meliza says where do you think he has gone. Just then Jarrod sees eyes looking out at him from the basement of his office. He smiles and says how about a cup of coffee my love and a walk, but she says Jarrod. He smiles and says trust me he says as he walks over to his office and opens the door yells loudly to his assistant that he and Mrs. Barkley are going for a walk, coffee and to stop for something sweet. Would she like something he asks?**

 **After they get her order they slowly walk down the street. She says now tell me what is going on. He says don't look back, but a little guy is hiding in my office and you can see him watching us from the basement window. She says that little, but he hushes her then she laughs and points to Jarrod and says you are sneaky. He says also it will give us time to decide on his punishment for leaving the house without an adult. She says what he did to your parents. He laughs and says I kind of wish I could have seen that, but don't tell him I said that. She says you are bad. He says thank you my love. They get to the sweet shop and get their order. She says how long do you think we should let him stay down there. He says he can stay down there forever. It is a living quarters with bedrooms, living room, water closet, and kitchen, but he has always played down there when he comes into the office with me. She says Jarrod you never told me. He tells her you never asked. So if we had to we could all live in my office building.**

 **He looks at her and he sees the twinkle in her eyes. He says what are you thinking. She says oh nothing. He says why don't I believe you.**

 **As they are walking back to his office his family walks out of the hotel, but they don't see each other as Jarrod, Meliza are laughing and eating their sweets that they don't notice them. The Judge rides up and says hi to them. Jarrod tells the Judge that they found Sammy and they all laugh after he tells him where he is hiding. He says I figured that is where he would end up at. Meliza says wait you also know about the basement. Why am I just finding out about it? He says like I said my love you never asked.**

 **They walk over to his office as they are talking. He is talking to the Judge about dropping the charges against Nick, but Sammy yells no Uncle Nick deserves to rot in jail he says as he runs out. They all yell Sammy.**

 **He runs over to the doctors office and is yelling at his Uncle Nick when his parents walk in. Jarrod yells Samuel Nicholas Barkley stop this right now. He says I am not going to let Uncle Nick hurt you again Papa he says as he hugs him. Jarrod bends down and promises him that he is alright, but that he can't keep running off that he needs to learn to come to him and his mother to talk about what is bothering him. You know you and your Uncle Nick could help each other I think.**

 **He puts his hands on his hips and says wait a minute as everyone laughs and Jarrod says like I said you are your Uncle Nick. He says I don't want to be like Uncle Nick Papa I want to be me.**

 **Then stop acting like your Uncle Nick he says as he winks at Meliza. He whispers in her ear and she says come on young man we will wait for your father at his office.**

 **After they leave he tells them all that he talked to the Judge about dropping the charges. He agrees to do it, but only if you all agree to go back to Ranch.**

 **He says I will leave you all to talk about it and decide. Before he leaves Victoria asks him about if he has decided his answer to her question. He says no I haven't, but my son is my number one concern right now he tells her. Then he leaves.**

 **He walks over to his office and walks in. Sammy stands up and says I don't care what you do to me, but no one is going to hurt my Papa he says as he hugs Jarrod. They sit down and talk about his behavior and the consequences of his behavior. He is told that he has to apologize to his Grandparents and Uncle. Also he will be helping Pansy around the house for a week.**

 **He says now go downstairs and play while I talk to your mother. He says yes sir.**

 **He says I am thinking about agreeing to let my family stay for the holidays, but they will have to stay in town. How would you feel about that?**

 **It is up to you. I don't want you hurt anymore, but they aren't welcomed at the house.**

 **It is the Holidays and I don't feel right about sending them back to the ranch when we can be together as a family.**

 **She says we could decorate downstairs and have a gathering with them down there so that way we can celebrate with both sides of the family.**

 **What do you think? He says that is an idea. Also my mother and I can talk? What about your father? One thing at a time he says as he kisses her and they hear Sammy say yuck.**

 **They both grab him and start tickling him. He says stop I want to talk to you both. They say alright we are listening. He says it is unfair for me to have to be punished for what I did, but Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Audra, and Uncle Nick don't get punished for what they did. They should have to do chores also, he says. Meliza says well Counselor what do you have to say to that.**

 **They ask him what do you have in mind?**

 **He says I think they should have to do chores he tells them. See Papa it is called Community Service he says as he pulls one of his father's law books out and tries to read it. He says so that is where that book has been that I have been looking for he says. He tells his father that he found it downstairs while he was playing.**

 **He takes the book and says that is an idea and we can spend time together.**

 **He says come on I will ride home with you two so we can talk about this some more, but before they can leave a messenger comes over from the doctors office requesting Jarrod's presence over there. He says you two can start home and I will meet you there, but both of them tell him that they will wait for him and Sammy can show me downstairs while you are gone. He says alright as he leaves them to walk over to the doctors office.**

 **He walks over to the doctors office and asks them what they want. Audra gets up and apologizes for what she did. He apologizes for breaking her hand. They hug. Victoria apologizes also as she kisses him. He says you are forgiven Lovely Lady. She asks him if he has made a decision about her request. He says yes, but first I need to talk to the Judge. So you all stay at the hotel for a while longer and I will get back to you. He looks at Nick and asks him what his problem is, but Nick won't look at him. He says Nicky that is when Jarrod and Nick's eyes meet. Jarrod can see Nick has been crying, but the doctor comes in to look at Nick so they have to leave. He tells them that he has to meet Meliza and Sammy, but he will talk to them later. Also he makes a mental note to talk to Nick privately when no one is around.**

 **He walks out of his office and heads for his** **office, but first he takes a detour to the courthouse. He walks into the Judges chambers and says have you come to hide from everyone he asks. He says I am tempted. I need you to sentence my mother, Nick and Audra to community service for a month. He says I didn't think of that. He says I didn't either until Sammy brought it up. He says what do you have in mind? My mother and Audra cleaned my office for a month. Nick works for us for free for a month. They will live here in town while they work out there community service.**

 **He says that might work, but I want to make it clear that they aren't allowed at the main house. He says alright tomorrow we can present it to them and see if they agree. If they don't then we send them back to Stockton on the first train.**

 **He walks over to his office and gets his family. They ride back to the ranch, but Sammy is quiet. Both Jarrod and Meliza look at each other but don't say anything.**

 **They walk in and they ask him how his day was? He also asks Pansy into the living room where he tells her that Samuel will be helping her clean and cook for the next week as his punishment for running off. Samuel says that isn't fair. Why should I be punished when his Grandparents, Aunt Audra and Uncle Nick get away with what they did to my Papa? He says as he runs up to his room. They turn to Jarrod and say he does have a point. He tells them that they aren't helping.**

 **He goes up and goes to Sammy's room. He takes him in his arms and hugs him. He says you do have a point, but my concern is you not your Grandparents. You could have been hurt real bad, taken or worse gone to heaven. He says I didn't think about it that way Papa, but do I have to clean the house that is girl stuff. He says now you know what your Uncles and I went through when your Grandmother grounded us. He laughs at Papa, he says yes.**

 **Still it is unfair that Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Audra, and Uncle Nick don't get punished, but I do. I love you Papa and I don't want you hurt or taken away. He tells him he is alright and that he isn't going anywhere, but still he can't keep running off. He says can you be a big guy for me, do your week of restriction and no more running off for me. He says I guess but still Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Audra, and Uncle Nick deserve to be restricted also he says. He says I don't know about you, but I am hungry. Let us go down to dinner and then I will play a game with you. He says ok, but can I have a piggy back ride he says sure. They go down and they ask if they got everything settled. He says yes, but that is all they say as Jarrod winks at Meliza.**

 **After dinner he plays a game with him when he stops and remembers Nick. He is thinking to himself oh Nicky. He will try to talk to Nick tomorrow.**

 **After he tucks Sammy in he goes back downstairs and is thinking about Nick. He decides to try to talk to him in the morning. He decides to take a walk, but before he can Meliza puts her arms around him. They stand there in silence then head upstairs.**

 **The next morning he kisses everyone and leaves. He is riding to town thinking about Nick and everything, but what he doesn't know is that Nick has gotten up and snuck out of the doctors and is on his way to see Jarrod.**

 **He is riding to town when he sees a rider coming towards him and he recognizes Nick. He shakes his head and thinks he will never learn. He stops as Nick gets closer. He says what am I going to do with you Nick. Are you trying to end up back at the doctors in worse shape than you are already in? He says no, but I needed to talk to you and we couldn't do it with all of the family around.**

 **Come on we can talk on the way back to town and you can go back to the doctors and get back in bed like you are supposed to. He says I don't know what you were thinking, but when Mother and Father find out they aren't going to be happy. He says I know, but I couldn't leave it the way it was between us Jarrod.**

 **You don't think you just act. Did you ask Mother and Audra what happened? No you didn't. Nicky if you would have found out the facts you would have seen that I was defending myself. Everyone thinks that I just use words to defend myself. Well they are wrong. I learned a long time ago that words don't always work. You all don't realize that a lot of things have happened when I was away from the ranch.**

 **When I was away from Stockton and home. You, Heath, Audra, and Gene have always had the protection of the ranch, mother and father. I haven't always had that. Not to mention what has happened to me at home. So I have changed.**

 **I love you Nick, but you can't keep flying off the handle without finding out all the facts. It is going to get you in more trouble than you are in now. Also why do you think you are kept on the ranch, because you are better with animals than you are with people. Also has it ever occurred to you that is probably part of the reason you can't keep a girl.**

 **Funny, Jarrod. They are laughing as they ride into town.**

 **Tom and Victoria go to visit Nick, but find him gone. They are wondering where he has gone. They walk out and that is when Nick and Jarrod ride up. Nick says speaking of the devils and they laugh. They say it is nice to see that you two have made up. Jarrod puts his arm around Nick and says we have been fighting. Nick says it is new to me he says as they laugh. They say mother and father you have no idea what you are talking about, they tell them as they walk back into the doctor's office.**

 **Just then a runner comes in yelling for Jarrod. Mr. Jarrod I was just getting ready to ride out to your house. Mr. Harrison wants you at the courthouse right away. The DA has been shot. He tells his family that he will see them later as he leaves.**

 **He gets to the courthouse before the doctor and finds out that the DA has been shot. Joe says now I need to find two DA's instead of one. Jarrod asks if we know who shot him. He says yes unfortunately we do know who shot him he says as someone says hello counselor.**

 **He turns and says Bates. You are supposed to be in prison. Joe says I intend to find out why he is out, but now he isn't going back to jail. I am going to ask for a hanging this time.**

 **He looks at Jarrod and asks him which DA position he wants. San Francisco or Stockton? You are the best that we have and everyone from here to Washington DC knows it.**

 **He thanks Joe, but says let me think about it, talk to my wife and son about it. I will give you my answer soon. He says alright. They take Bates off to jail and Jarrod heads over to his office. He is thinking about what else is going to happen.**

 **He gets to his office and is thinking about what Joe asked him, but he isn't sure he wants to do it, but he hasn't noticed his parents until Victoria says I am glad you and Nick made up. He says you know Nick and I will always be together no matter where we are, but that isn't why you two are here it is. They tell him no we came to talk about you and us. What about us?**

 **We want us to make up and move on. Just then Sammy comes running in yelling for Jarrod. He says what is wrong as he sees tears running down his face. He grabs his father's hand and says come on Papa Mama fell down the stairs. Mr. Anson is getting the doc and I got you, he says as Jarrod picks up his hat.**

 **He says what was your mother doing in the attic again he asks as they are walking out, but he says no Papa she was coming down the stairs to the kitchen.**

 **He says let's go see about your mother and then we will see how we can make it easier on her.**

 **They all ride back to the house together. He runs in and meets Olivia at the bottom of the stairs. She says let the doctor look at her first before you go up she says as he walks in behind Jarrod.**

 **The doctor goes up and Jarrod holds onto Sammy with tears coming down his face. He is kicking himself. He should never have married her and laid with her. He is kicking himself as he holds onto Sammy with tears running down his face. Olivia is holding onto him and telling him that this isn't his fault. That he isn't the one who hurt her and destroyed her life. She tells Anson to ride to town and bring the Judge home. Tell him that it is a matter of life and death. That our son is in trouble.**

 **Anson rides back to town and gets the Judge. He also runs into Grace Jarrod's assistant who tells her it isn't good. That she may want to keep an eye on the office for Mr. Jarrod he tells her as he is mounting up, but he doesn't notice the rest of the Barkley's.**

 **As they are riding back to the house Anson is filling the Judge in on what happened and that the doctor was looking at Ms. Meliza when he left.**

 **They get to the house, but when he walks in Olivia and Pansy have Sammy. Jarrod is upstairs talking to the doctor and seeing Meliza. Olivia shakes her head at Charles as he takes Sammy from her.**

 **Upstairs the doctor tells them that she lost the child, but other than that she will be alright. Also he recommends that Olivia has an Hysterectomy so that Olivia will not have any more problems. Also they can also adopt another child. He tells them to talk about it and think about it to let him know what they decide as he leaves. He goes down to Sammy asking how his Mama is. He looks at Olivia and Charles shakes his head, but takes Sammy's hand and takes him to the couch. He sits with him and explains that his Mama has a bump on the head along with some bruises, but other than that she will be alright. Your Papa is going to need your help taking care of her for a few days. He says I can do that. Can I go up and see her? He says yes, but be quiet. He says ok as he runs up. He knocks on his parents door and they say come in. He says I have come to help take care of Mama. They say that sounds good.**

 **The Barkley's are sitting in the restaurant enjoying themselves when they see people coming out with meals, blankets, and other supplies to take out to Judge Neaves place to help Jarrod and his family. Everyone leaves as the Barkley's are wondering what is going on.**


	30. Intentions Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **It looks like the Barkley's have made up somewhat. Wonder what will happen next.**

 **The Barkley's haven't seen Jarrod for a few days. According to his assistant he won't be in for awhile. They are wondering what is going on.**

 **Victoria and Audra walk into a dress shop when they hear poor Jarrod and his family. It is a sad time for them. They hear that the doctor recommends that they adopt and stop trying to have children of their own. Victoria and Audra look at each other. They buy their things and walk out. Audra says mother, do you think what they say is true. She says I don't know but we could try to ask his assistant. Just then Audra sees Jarrod and Sammy ride into town.**

 **They dismount in front of Jarrod's office and walk into it.**

 **They walk in to get a few things Jarrod needed to work from home for a while they turn to leave when they run into Victoria and Audra. He says I am sorry I haven't been over to the hotel, but I have had something to take care of at home. They say we heard, but before he can say anything Sammy says Mama fell down the stairs and got hurt again right Papa. He says yes that is right. He says don't you have something to say to your Grandmother young man. He says I am sorry Grandma for yelling at you and pouring coffee on you, but I was protecting Papa he says as he hugs onto Jarrod. Victoria bends down and says you are forgiven. I love your Papa also, she tells him. She says may I have a hug. He says ok but no yuckie kisses. They all try not to laugh but she says alright as they hug.**

 **He says how about we have lunch at the hotel. That way you can apologize to your Grandfather and Uncle. He says may I have Ice Cream after lunch. He says yes, but I get some also. He says ok but this time can we ask for more cherries, because last time you ate them all. Jarrod laughs and says hey you aren't supposed to tell my secrets he says as he tinkles him. He says oops. He says yes you may, but don't you think you should ask your Grandparents, Aunt, and Uncles if they want to join us. He says well Grandma and Aunt Audra want to join us. They say we would love to. Victoria says I know for a fact your Grandfather and Uncles would love to join us. He says ok then let's go. He grabs Jarrod's hand and says come on Papa he says as he pulls on Jarrod.**

 **They leave Jarrod's office laughing. As they are walking to the hotel they run into the Attorney General. He says hello everyone. Sammy says hi Uncle Joe he says as he gives him a hug. He says may I talk to your father for a few minutes. He says ok but just a few minutes. He says I promise. Sammy says cross your heart. He says yes and he crosses his heart. He turns to him and says take your Aunt and Grandmother in to get a table. I will be there in a few minutes. He says yes sir. He says come on Grandma and Aunt Audra as he offers them each an arm.**

 **Jarrod says what is it. He says Bates is asking to see you. He is claiming to have information for us, but I am stalling him so you can have some time with your family. He says I am sorry Jarrod. He thanks him. He says I will let you know when I can meet with you both.**

 **He walks into the Hotel restaurant and sits with his family. Also he hears Sammy apologize to his Grandfather and Uncle. As everyone is sitting Sammy says guess what everyone I may get to change my name. Audra asks him to what and he says to Jarrod after Papa he says as he smiles.**

 **Joanna walks up and takes their orders. She asks how Meliza is doing. Sammy says she is healing. She threw Papa and me out though because she wanted a little bit alone time he says. So I have Papa to myself today, he says.**

 **Joanna says and I bet you are enjoying it. He says yes. Papa even let me win at racing today he says with a big smile on his face.**

 **Papa, me are going to ride in the father, son race and Grandpa Charlie and Papa are also going to ride together he is telling Joanna. Jarrod says alright motor mouth it is time to eat and then we need to practice your riding some more. He turns to his Papa and asks if his Mama will be able to watch them. He says we will have to see what the doctor says. He says ok as he sees the Doc walk in. He gets up and runs to the Doc. The Doc hugs him and says hi. He walks over to talk to Jarrod. He says I just left your mother and she is healing nicely. He says you have been taking very good care of her, he tells Sammy. He says I have to get back to my office but Jarrod can I have a word with you first. He stands up and says sure. He tells Sammy to stay here with Joanna while he talks to the doctor**

 **They walk out of the restaurant and he tells him that Meliza is healing very nicely. Also I have talked to a doctor at the hospital. He recommends that Meliza have a total hysterectomy. He says he can do it as soon as you and her wish. Just let me know what you decide he tells him. He thanks the doctor and then goes back into his family.**

 **He walks back into the family. He hears Sammy say that Mama and Papa are very sad. Grandma Olivia and Grandpa Charles say it isn't because of me. Jarrod says they are right it isn't because of you. He says it is because Baby went to heaven right. Jarrod's eyes tear up and say yes, but how do you know that? He looks down and says I listen when I'm supposed to be asleep. He says I am in trouble Papa. He says no not this time, but we will have a talk about you listening to big kids talk when you are supposed to be asleep. He says ok as he hugs Jarrod.**

 **Joanna comes over with a cup of coffee and says I am really sorry Jarrod as she hugs him. He thanks her, but I have to feed this little guys.**

 **They are all eating lunch when Sammy says I finish my lunch Papa can I have my ice cream now please. He says yes you may. He says who is going to ride with Grandma Olivia since Mama isn't going to. He says I think Pansay is going to do the mother and daughter ride this year with your Grandmother.**

 **They all enjoy their nice lunch when a little boy Sammy's age comes running in. He says hi Sammy. He says hi Troy. He says hi Uncle Jarrod. I was wondering if Sammy would like to play. Mama says he can come over and play. Sammy says Papa may I and he also says you can do work. You can pick me up on the way home Sammy says. He says you may but you are to be good for Barbara. Just then Barbara Red walks in. She bends down and kisses him. Tells him that she is really sorry. He thanks her. He asks her if she is sure she wants to put up with those two monsters all afternoon. She says yes it will be fun. He says alright. He laughs as both boys grab her by the hand and says come on.**

 **He turns to the rest of his family and says now that I got my afternoon free. I might get some work done**

 **Victoria and Tom tell him that they are sorry for his loss. They ask if there is anything they can do. He says no thank you. To be honest we are feeling a little overwhelmed right now with the town and church members coming by and bringing things that we just need a little time to breathe.**

 **He says we are getting through it and that little rascal that just left with Barb and Troy is helping a lot. Nick says you are friends. He says yes and she is also Sammy's Godmother**

 **She is a very much part of our lives. He says even after what she did to me. He says yes. She paid her price for what she did and she has changed. She has made a very nice life here for herself and her son. She has grown into a beautiful loving, caring woman. Matter of fact she made the outfit that Sammy is wearing. Also she made clothes for me and the family very often. She is also making the Judge and I new suits. So you see Nick people do change for the better. Also I am Troy's Godfather**

 **He says we will probably have Troy soon at the house after this. We take turns keeping each other's children so we each can have a break from them. Since she took Sammy this time. We will take Troy soon so she can have some time to herself. We have a system.**

 **It is always interesting around here he says as he spots Joe walking in. He says I will see you guys later it looks like I am wanted he says. He gets up and meets Joe. He says Phil will be transferred to San Quintin at the end of the week. Jarrod, what he gave us on Hannibal will put him in a cell for the rest of his life.**

 **He says ok. He puts his arm around him and asks him if he is alright. That he is here for him to talk. He says I also see that you and your family have made up. He says yes we have even though sometimes I want to ring their necks. Joe laughs and says it is that way with all families.**

 **Later on that day he walks out of his office to get a cup of coffee and a snack. He is on his way to his favorite cafe when he runs into his parents. They say hi. He asks them if they would like to join him for coffee and something sweet. They say sure. He says just don't tell my wife and son that I am having a snack before dinner, because if they find out I will be put into time out he says as he laughs. They get to his favorite cafe and everyone greets him. They ask him how he is doing. He says alright. The baker comes out and says that he just dropped off a cake at his house. He says see what I mean he tells his parents with a twinkle in his eye.**

 **They are talking and laughing. His mother says this is nice. We have missed you son. Tom says. He asks have you missed your son or your family lawyer he asks with a laugh. Tom says my son. Victoria says our son. He says how you would like to babysit your Grandson for a few days. There are living quarters in the basement of my office you three can stay in. I don't see any problems with you two keeping him as long as you don't lay a hand on him he says looking at his father. We punish him and give him chores as his restriction. So you shouldn't have any problems. Trust me there are enough chores for him to do in my office. All you have to do is ask my assistant and she can give you some ideas if there are any problems. I don't think there will be because he is going to want stories about me when I was his age. They say we would love to. He says let me talk to Sammy, Meliza about it and I will let you know our decision.**

 **He says we need to talk about something I am really worried about. They ask him what. He says Nick. Mother and Father he almost was killed the other day when he walked into my office. I don't think he noticed, but the Attorney General and a federal Marshall was in my office. He is lucky the Federal Marshall didn't pull his gun on him and shot him. He is either going to end up in jail or dead with his temper. I admit I get angry with Nick, but I don't want him dead or in prison. I still love him even though I want to ring his neck. Tom laughs you aren't alone son. If I thought it would help him I would keep him with me for a while around people, but with his temper I am afraid he would be in prison by the end of the week he tells them.**

 **They say we have tried to talk to him about his temper. All we can do is keep talking to him and keep praying. Nick says talk to who. Jarrod turns and says you bonehead.**

 **Nick says hey. He says it isn't me. I am not the one who is always getting into trouble and losing his temper, he says. Nick goes to open his mouth but shuts it real fast. Jarrod says that is what I thought he says as they laugh. He says I signed us up to ride the brothers race he says. Jarrod says you and Heath will do great. He says no not Heath you he says as he points to Jarrod. He says I figured Heath could ride with father. Audra and Mother could ride together. Nick says with laughter in his eyes. Jarrod asks just where are you all going to get a horse from. The Judge says from us. Jarrod turns and sees the Judge walk in. Nick and I have worked it out. Jarrod says just leave my Stallion alone. He says don't worry we will. He says why I don't trust you two together he says as he points to Nick and the Judge. Nick says who us.**

 **Also they are all coming out to the house for dinner. He says are you going to bail Pansy out of jail when she sees Audra there. He says because I am not. He says we won't have any problems with Pansy especially after you talk to her he says. She will do anything for you Jarrod he says. He says thanks and puts me in the line of fire. He looks around and says there is a family member missing. He says Barb has him. He says then we won't see him for one or two days. He says I will see you all at dinner. Remember dinner is at 6:30 he says as he waves to everyone.**

 **He looks at Audra and says I will talk to Pansy, but only if you promise to behave yourself, because if you can't, no one will be able to save you this time he tells her. He says now I have to go by the office before I head home. I will see you all at dinner.**

 **They all are talking at the hotel before they head out to the Judge's house. They all agree to behave with Victoria planning to talk to Jarrod alone.**

 **How will the dinner go? Will Jarrod and Victoria get to talk alone this time.**


End file.
